Durmiendo con el enemigo
by Kary-chan
Summary: Duo cambia con alguien de cuerpo... pero eso solo traera problemas y dolores de cabeza. ACTUALIZADO Y TERMINADO 19 DE MARZO... gracias por todo n.n
1. Acostumbrandose a los cambios

Capitulo 1: acostumbrándose a los cambios.  
  
La paz que reinaba en esa habitación era muy placentera, solo se podia escuchar el sonido de la pausada respiración de los dos chicos que ocupaban esa habitación; los dos durmiendo en la misma cama, el chico de larga cabellera castañas siendo abrazado por el otro joven de tambien cabellos castaño algo corto pero alborotado.  
  
Esa había sido una de las tantas noches en que se habian quedado dormidos abrazados despues de demostrarse cuanto era lo que se amaban y deseaban.  
  
El chico de pelo largo suspiro, los brazos de su amante rodear su cuerpo se sentian tan bien, pero de pronto dejo de sentirlos, sintio como si flotara y despues cayera dese una altura inimaginablemente alta, al despertarse sobresaltado ante la horrible sensación de caida se encontro solo en una recamara.. que no reconocio.  
  
-Que diablos??- penso el chico a tientas busco alguna luz y por fortuna había una justamente en la mesilla de noche.  
  
Al aparecer la luz se pudo divisar un cuarto pintado de rosa y rodeado de miles de fotografias de diferentes tamaños y poses de Heero.  
  
-Que demonios???- pregunto en su mente el chico –que mente tan enferma puede estar asi obsesionada con alguien? (n/a: golpe duro Duo ¬¬) (n/D: tu escribiste esto no yo -) (n/a: u.uU). Se levanto a revisar con mas detenimientos ese cuarto y al hacerlo sintio una falda por sus piernas, el recordaba haberse acostado con una playera y un short... se miro en el espejo y fue cuando un inmenso grito salio de su boca, un grito con una voz que no era la de el........  
  
Los permanentes timbrazos que se escuchaban no le permitieron dormir mas, tenia que bajar a ver quien era el loco que tocaba de esa manera a las 4 de la madrugada, antes de salir de la cama miro a su koi, se veia tan dulce y lindo cuando dormia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo a abrir.  
  
-Quien? ¬¬- pregunto Heero al abrir, y al hacerlo se encontro con la persona que menos esperaba que fuera ahí a las 4 de la mañana solo para verlo.. o molestarlo lo que fuera.  
  
La chica rubia le dedico una mirada casi de suplica y se avento a sus brazos. –Heero me asuste.. ayudame!!- fue lo unico que le dijo, Heero se la quito con esfuerzos de los brazos y la miro.  
  
-Relena... que haces aquí?-  
  
-Heero.. algo hizo que yo....- pero la muchacha no le dijo nada mas puesto que algo detrás del muchacho estoico había captado su atención. -Tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo mientras señalaba a Duo quien la veia con una sonrisa ironica en sus labios. –Que diablos hiciste para que pasara esto eh?- grito la joven rubia.  
  
-Oye.. no le grites asi a Duo Relena... estas en su casa!!!!-  
  
-Hee-chan esa persona no es Duo........ yo soy Duo!!!!!!!!!- dijo en un tono de voz que imitaba perfectamente a Duo cuando hacia un berrinche Relena.  
  
-Que?- pregunto Heero pensando que Relena ahora si se había vuelto loca.  
  
-Pero que dices Relena- dijo Duo haciendo una mueca de que lo que decia la chica era una locura –yo soy Duo... la pareja de Heero- dijo acercándose a Heero, abrazandolo por la espalda y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombre del piloto 01.  
  
-No es verdad.. tu solo tienes mi cuerpo!!!!!!!!!! Heero creeme!!- le suplico Relena con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Heero solo miro a Relena quien lo veia con miedo y suplica, se llevo una mano a la barbilla como meditando las cosas, despues tomo a Duo de la mano.  
  
Relena bajo la cabeza derrotada –creeme por favor......- suplico en voz baja, para su sorpresa Heero tambien tomo su mano, los llevo hasta la pequeña sala, sin decir palabra alguna los sento.  
  
-Vamos Heero.. no le vas a creer a Relena no?- pregunto fastidiado Duo.  
  
-Pues... le dare el beneficio de la duda Duo...- contesto con el mismo tono de fastidio Heero, Relena solo miraba a Heero sin dejar esa mirada marca cachorrito regañado marca Duo.  
  
-Gracias Hee-chan...- sonrio la chica.  
  
Heero suspiro... –por que dices que el no es Duo, Relena?- comenzo el interrogatorio Heero.  
  
-Por que yo soy Duo... o la mente de Duo..... pero ella solo tiene mi lindo y hermoso cuerpecito!!!....-  
  
-Y según tu loca? Como pudo pasar eso?- pregunto en tono escéptico Duo.  
  
-No se- contesto frunciendo los labios Relena –dime tu..... tu eres la bruja aquí no?- dijo apretando ahora los dientes.  
  
Heero miro a Duo para ver cual era la reaccion de este, para su sorpresa (y solo el lo pudo notar al estar tan bien calificado en notar hasta el mas minimo gesto de las personas) al parecer Duo se crispo ante esa afirmación.  
  
Y es que todo eso era muy raro.. Relena parecia un clon de la personalidad de Duo, mientras que este se notaba mordaz y hasta frio.. pero lo que había dicho antes Duo era verdad.. como había podido pasar eso.  
  
-Ya se!!!!!!- contesto Relena levantándose de un salto y con una sonrisa. –pregunta cosas que solo el verdadero Duo sabria!!!-  
  
-Me parece bien..- contesto Heero.  
  
-Vamos Heero!!! Esta loca.. no le hagas caso!!- intervino Duo.  
  
Heero sento a Duo que tambien se había levantado al escuchar la grandiosa idea de Relena –no pasara anda si le seguimos la corriente no?- sonrio, pero esa sonrisa dio miedo.  
  
-Entonces Duo.... en que colonia viviste?-  
  
-eeer......- divago Duo –la L2?-  
  
-¬¬ eso lo sabe medio mundo pro mis archivos personales!! Pregunta algo difícil!!- objeto Relena.  
  
-con que apodo me llamas mas seguido?-  
  
esta vez Duo se quedo completamente callado, mientras que Relena sonriendo contesto –Heero bonito...-  
  
Heero miro a Relena algo incrédulo, hizo otra pregunta –tu sabor de pastel favorito?-  
  
-chocolate..-contesto Relena sin darle tiempo a contestar a Duo mientras que este se ponia blanco.  
  
Relena se encogio de brazos sonriendo y se acerco a Heero, le empezo a susurrar algo al oido. Heero se puso algo rojo y despues miro con asombro a Relena.  
  
-Pero como puede ser que tu estes en el cuerpo de ella???- grito tomando a Relena de los hombros.  
  
-Eso mismo me pregunte yo cuando desperte y me vi en este cuerpo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le contesto, ambos miraron a Duo quien los veia con clara cara de miedo.  
  
Heero miraba ahora a los dos adolescentes que se mataban prácticamente con la mirada y comian su desayuno en completo silencio...  
  
Dios eso parecia una pesadilla... Duo atrapado en el cuerpo de Relena, y viceversa.... miro a Relena.. todos los gestos que tanto le gustaba ver hacer a Duo ahora estaban en esa cara de ojos azules... mientras que la mirada rencorosa y algo maniática de Relena estaba en la de Duo. Relena no les había querido decir como era que se había hecho ese cambio de cuerpo, tampoco como lo podian revertir, solo se había quedado callada mirando a Heero.  
  
-dime como me puedo librar de este cuerpo!!!- le grito Duo a Relena tan espontáneamente que hizo que la chica, ahora en el cuerpo del muchacho se sobresaltara.  
  
-Que no se ¬¬-  
  
-Dimelo!!!!!!! Es que...... quiero ir al baño...- de pronto Duo se puso rojo.  
  
-yo tambien y no me quejo!!- tambien Relena se puso roja.  
  
-no me gusta tu cuerpo!!!!!!!!!!........ tienes demasiadas protuberancias ¬¬-  
  
-y que me dices a mi..... tampoco tu cuerpo es lo mejor del mundo!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-yaaaaaaaaa basta!!!!- grito Heero –si quieres ir al baño Duo ve...... es solo el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda nada del otro mundo.. y va lo mismo para ti Relena!-  
  
-yo no quiero que me vea desnudo!!!- objeto Duo.  
  
-y crees que yo te quiero ver tus miserias??? Las unicas que quisiera ver son las de Heero!!!!!!- le contesto.  
  
-oO mas respeto!!!- gritaron Duo y Heero a la vez.  
  
A lo que le recordo a Duo.... no podia dejar que Relena tocara a Heero, aunque fuera su cuerpo.. no era el......  
  
Despues Duo fue al baño.... cerro los ojos.... e hizo lo que debia de hacer, despues se miro en el espejo... Relena no era fea lo admitia.. (n/A: era horrible!!!!!), pero... al ser su rival respecto al amor de Heero la odiaba de corazon y ahora... estaba encadenado a vivir dentro de ese cuerpo!!!!........ -Y que haremos?- pregunto Duo quien se había puesto algo de su ropa puesto que había llegado a la casa con el camisón rosa de Relena, traia unos jeans y una camisa blanca holgada, el cabello rubio de Relena lo había trenzado en su ya acostumbrada trenza.. no dejaria de ser el mismo solo por estar en el cuerpo de una chica, veia a Heero trabajar con su portátil mientras Relena se bañaba (Duo prefirió hacerle platica a Heero para dejar de pensar en que ahora Relena estaba tocando su lindo cuerpo... y lo peor de todo su linda cabellera... ojala que siguiera los pasos que le había dicho al lavarlo tal y como el había hecho caso a los pasos de Relena al cambiarse...)  
  
-esperar.....- contesto Heero sin dejar de teclear.  
  
-como que esperar???- replico Duo –Heero si sigo en este cuerpo... no podre abrazarte... ni besarte..-  
  
-y por que no?- pregunto de la manera mas natural Heero.  
  
-pues porque ni en sueños dejare que el asqueroso cuerpo de Relena te toque!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-ahora ese cuerpo es el tuyo... ademas tu me gustas por tu personalidad.. el fisico es lo de menos..-  
  
-¬¬U ahora me vas a decir que te gusta que este en el cuerpo de una mujer no?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos.  
  
-sigues siendo tu- contesto Heero encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-no!!!! y tampoco ella te tocara entendido.. ni aunque sea mi cuerpo!!!-  
  
-claro que no dejare que me toque Duo....- contesto calmado Heero –simplemente te quise decir que tu si puedes hacerlo..-  
  
-No es cierto!!- dijo en un berrinche Duo – me quisiste decir que te gustaria que yo fuera mujer en lugar de un chico.. eres malo!!!!!- y se fue llorando de la habitación.  
  
-..?- Y ahora que había dicho Heero? –Duo.. esperate!- salio a buscarlo pero en eso lo detuvo Relena quien bajaba de la escalera que había en al cocina.  
  
-Duo tiene demasiado cabello- se quejo Relena mientras intentaba trenzarlo, por lo que se caso y lo agarro en una coleta.  
  
-maldición.. Relena ya dime como revertimos esto?- pregunto desperado Heero llevándose una mano al cabello.  
  
-No se Heero... pero..- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el.... y pese a que el corazon de Heer comenzo a latir como siempre lo hacia al acercarse Duo se controlo al recordar que ese no era su Duo, su Duo se había ido llorando a quien sabe donde...  
  
-jajajajajajaja- la carcajada de Duo lo hizo sobresaltarse, fruncio el ceño y lo encontro sentado en el sofa riendo.  
  
-pero si hasta hace un minuto estaba llorando...-  
  
-se llama... síndrome premenstrual querido Heero- contesto muy quitada de la pena Relena.. al menos ella no sentiria eso por un mes entero...  
  
Heero se llevo una mano a la frente con desesperación.. serian unos dias largos si no encontraban la cura pronto.......  
  
Holas!!!!!!!!!!! Como estan? Les gusto este capitulo?........ pues despes de muchiaaass ideas para el nombre del fic (se nota el sarcasmo ¬¬U?) se ha votado por "Durmiendo con el enemigo" jojojo.  
  
Como veran será un fic comico o....... y si..... si entendieron bien.. Relena cambio de cuerpo con Duo!!!!!!!! Lo se una idea loca! Pero mi psicólogo me aconsejo escribir un fic donde tenga que tratar bien a Relena para quitarme ese odio por ella.. aunque si consideramos que mi psicólogo fue kumagoro o.oU....... yaaaaaaaaaaaa XD enserio ni idea de por que escribi este fic....... solo se que estará lleno de sorpresas, jajajajaja.  
  
Fic dedicado a mi tia Carmin, a Lady Une quienes fueron las primeras que supieron del proyeto de este fic, y por supuesto que a Karin- changuita!!!!!!!! ;;chica me hiciste llorar con tu bio!!! Las partes donde me mencionas me llegaron al corazon!! Snif snif.  
  
Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!! karyyuyhotmail.com  
  



	2. Ninguna se ha muerto hasta ahora

Capitulo 2: Ninguna se ha muerto hasta ahora.  
  
El chico que minutos antes le había armado todo un teatro por nada ahora estaba carcajeándose abiertamente frente al televisor, aparentemente mirando un programa de comedia (era eso o Duo ya estaba loquito...).  
  
-Pero que...- Heero se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de desesperación, si no arreglaban esa locura que quien sabe como se había formado, la poca salud mental que tenia terminaría justo ahí, pues con los cambios hormonales que sufre una mujer y la hacen tan voluble, (N/A: admitámoslo chicas... somos volubles U Kary mira a unas doscientas chicas que están delante de ella con mirada asesina por decir eso) Duo seria un caos de emociones (de por si siendo un hombre lo era...) ante ese pensamiento Heero paso saliva...  
  
-Así estará unos cuantos días- dijo muy sonriente Relena-D (Relena en Duo como Heero había decidido bautizarla, claro sin que Duo lo supiera....) –hasta que el periodo le llegue...- termino de decir pasándolo de largo para también tomar asiento en la pequeña sala.  
  
-Relena........ ya dime la verdad...- dijo Heero con voz no muy paciente desde la puerta que conectaba a la cocina y a la sala –como diablos sucedió esto-  
  
-Pues... yo no se..- confeso por milésima vez la chica... bueno el chico... bueno la chica en el cuerpo del chico –solo se que estaba dormida y tenia un placentero sueño contigo- en esas palabras Duo miro a Relena con ganas de asesinarla (si no estuviera en su cuerpo ya lo hubiera echo...) –eeeh...- Relena miro a Duo con cara de "si, estaba soñando con tu novio, y???"  
  
-Y que mas??- pregunto Heero tomando asiento en otro sillón continuo a donde estaba Duo-R (sí, también había bautizado así a Duo en el cuerpo de Relena...)  
  
Relena dejo de sacarle la lengua a Duo para mirar a Heero y seguir contándole los acontecimientos de la tragica noche – bueno te decia, que soñaba contigo- ahora Duo se cruzo de brazos y se undio en el sillon, queria estrangularla!!... si se veia en el espejo capaz que cometia suicidio al ver a Relena y ahorcar a ese cuerpo. –y senti como si flotara... cayendo y despertándome, de pronto senti un calido beso en la mejilla y al mirar tu ibas saliendo de la habitación...-  
  
-La besaste!!!!!!???- Heero pudo jurar que nunca había visto moverse tan rapido a Duo pues en un milisegundo lo tenia frente a su cara mirándolo inquisidoramente.  
  
-Aun creia que eras tu...- se justifico Heero mirando a los ojos azules de Relena...  
  
-La besaste...- repitio poniendo sus ojitos llorosos de nuevo, pero pronto recordo que aquí quien tenia toda la culpa de eso (según el) era Relena asi que se dio la media vuelta y la señalo -y tu... y tu por que no dijiste nada antes Relena!!??- ahora Duo viajo hasta quedar enfrente de Relena.  
  
-Bueno... si Heero no se enteraba seria la oportunidad de oro para mi... no soy tonta lo sabia?- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia Relena.  
  
-"No... nada mas tienes la cara de mensa ¬¬"- penso por dentro Duo.  
  
-¬¬U...- Heero no dijo nada.... digo con su cara sobraban las palabras, era algo asi como entre nauseas y lastima pro Relena lo que su cara demostraba...  
  
Claro que la chica ni cuenta se dio. –como sea... este problema debe de ser arreglado, si no estoy en la mansión se preocuparan por mi-dijo Relena cruzando las piernas de una manera demasiado femenina.  
  
-Oye!! No hagas eso!!!!!!!!!- le regaño Duo al ver como su cuerpo se vea demasiado.... afeminado con esos modales o.o.  
  
-Hacer que ¬¬?-  
  
-Eso que haces con la pierna y con las manos!!!-  
  
-Asi soy yo!!!!!-  
  
-Si pero mientras estes en mi cuerpo trata de parecer gente normal quieres!!??'-  
  
-Me estas diciendo rara trenzudo???-  
  
-Nooo, te estoy diciendo fenómeno de circo!!!!!-  
  
-Ni me hagas enojar que ahorita mismo voy a la peluqueria y pido el corte militar!!!!!!!-  
  
-O.o Heero mirala!!!!!!!!!!- le dijo Duo en un berrinche, ya cansado de pelear con Relena.  
  
Heero solo estaba ahí mirándolos y con un grandísima gota adornando su cabeza, tambien estaba pensando en como se veria Duo en corte militar...."nooo, su cabellito no!!" pensó el chico estoico.  
  
-Heero!!!!! Pelame!!!!! .- dijo Duo mientras le pasaba la mano frente a la cara a ver si Heero ya reaccionaba.  
  
-Ya dejen de discutir si no quieren que los eche de patitas a la calle a los dos ¬¬- dijo fria y tajantemente Heero.  
  
-Pero.. pero...- Duo puso sus ojitos de cachorrito regañado (que increíblemente le daban a Relena una apariencia dulce)  
  
-Pero nada... ahora.. debemos saber.. que causo esto...-los señalo a ambos -yo ire a investigar... no me molesten ninguno de los dos mientras este en la laptop ¬¬- les advirtió mientras subia las escaleras.  
  
-Ahora... debo de ir a la mansión a decir que me ire de vacaciones o algo parecido- dijo Relena mirando a Duo para indicarle que era precisamente él quien iria a decir eso.  
  
Duo solo se cruzo de brazos y vio con no muy buena cara a Relena –ni creas que ire y te dejare aquí sola con el ¬¬-  
  
-Oooh no confias en el, acaso?- dijo Relena con esa voz de desafio que tambien bien podía poner.  
  
-No, si en el si confio- dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-Entonces?-  
  
-No confio en mi cuerpo... es tan sexy que haria caer a Heero enseguida- confeso tranquilamente Duo.  
  
-¬¬U si tu...-  
  
-Bueno... espera aqui.. tengo que ir.. al baño ¬¬- dijo Duo sin dejar de mirar recelosamente a Relena, y apenas llevaban un dia asi...  
  
--Si, si tu..- dijo Relena con un mohin de impaciencia sentándose en el sofa y mirándose las preciosas uñas de Duito. "las mias estan mucho mas arregladas" penso la chica. (si, pero tu no peleas para salvar la paz del universo neee???).  
  
Solo habian pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Duo había ido al baño cuando este mismo grito con ganas.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE DEMONIOS!!!!!!!!???????-  
  
Heero apenas había prendido la laptop, apenas había empezado a teclear para empezar su búsqueda de información cuando el grito le llego a retumbar a los oidos, inmediatamente se levanto de la silla y corrio al baño, que era de donde había provenido la voz.  
  
-Duo... Duo estas bien??- pregunto Heero sin que su semblante notara lo asustado que estaba, y es que nunca lo había escuchado gritar asi. (n/a: mira Hee-chan no seas mentiroso ¬¬, grito asi la primera vez que le metis...- Heero le pone una cinta adhesiva en la boca a Kary para que ya o hable.)  
  
No hubo contestación, asi que Heero se dispuso a abrir la puerta.  
  
-No!! No entres...- Duo se recargo contra la puerta del baño para evitar que Heero lograra abrirla - estoy bien... nada mas desangrándome pero bien- le contesto Duo con la voz claramente nerviosa.  
  
-Desangrándote??? Te cortaste???... Duo estas bien???-  
  
-Ay, tanto escandalo por que ya le bajo ¬¬U- pregunto Relena que había llegado tambien a la puerta del baño y ahora estaba recargada en la pared contigua.  
  
-le ba.... Duo... por que gritaste entonces?? Que no te enseñaron nada???-  
  
-Me crio un padre y una hermana!!!!!!!!!!- le contesto con la voz al borde del colapso de nervios –y ademas como reaccionarias tu si vieras que te esta saliendo tanta sangre!!!!!!!!!???-  
  
-Es solo sangre... es mas ni es sangre... es..-  
  
-Me vale comino lo que sea!!!!!!, se ve como sangre!!!!!! ., y ademas ¿a ti que te pregunto? Tu te desangras hasta por gusto!!-  
  
-Duo ¬¬!!-  
  
-Dejalo- le dijo Relena colocando su mano sobre su hombro –y mejor ve a comprar lo que ya sabes que necesita..- dijo dándole a entender todo.  
  
-Pero no puedo dejarlo asi.. esta...-  
  
-Buaaaaaaaaaaa, me voy a morir desangrado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se quejo Duo con voz infantil.  
  
-¬¬U.... Duo eso le pasa a todas las mujeres miles de veces... y que yo sepa ninguna se ha muerto hasta ahora- le contesto Heero quien no sabia si reirse o desesperase por las ocurrencias de su koi.  
  
-Duo... dejame pasar..- le djo Relena con voz calmada.  
  
-No quiero .-  
  
-Vamos... no puedes estar metido en el baño durante cinco dias completos, ¿o si?-  
  
-Cinco dias!!?... buaa me voy a morir... – se quejo de nuevo Duo abriendo la puerta, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y sus ojos algo cristalinos debido a las lagrimas. –ademas me duele aquí... .- se quejo todavía mas colocándose su mano sobre el vientre.  
  
-Ven, te dare algo para el dolor, y tu Heero ve a comprar eso ¬¬- le volvio a insistir Relena al ve que Heero no se había movido para nada, asi siendo casi corrido por Relena Heero partio rumbio a la tienda.  
  
Pero al parecer lo que le habian mandado comprar no era tan facil comprarlo... y es que había demasiadas marcas y cosas diferentes... "de noche... con aloe vera...tampones... máxima absorvencia... atrapa olores..." leia Heero cada paquetito... –demonios... debi de preguntar de cual queria . -  
  
Cuando Heero volvio de la tienda (al final dijo "de tin marin de don pingüe cucara macara titere fue, yo no fui, fue tete" (N/H: te parece que yo voy a cantar esa rima infantil tan tonta para escoger algo tan simple ¬¬???) (N/a: aja... simple ¬¬ escoge las de alitas con aloe vera atrapa oleres que tambien sirven para las noches -) (n/H: vaya... al menos serviste de algo)... ejem... como le decia cuando volvio de la tienda con lo encargo y que por cierto escogio al azar, encontro a Duo ya calmado en la recamara viendo televisión, Relena tambien esta ahí y por suerte no estaban peleando.  
  
-y eso? O.o- se asombro Heero de ver la escena.  
  
-Heero...- dijo en un puchero Duo, aun le dolia su vientre, y lo que mas queria era un abrazito de su Heero, pero por lo mas sagrado del universo que no dejaria que el cuerpo de Relena tocara a su Duo, asi que se aguanto y se quedo en la cama.  
  
-estas mejor...?- pregunto Heero.  
  
Duo nego con la cabeza – no estare mejor hasta que este en mi cuerpito de nuevo- dijo de nuevo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito.  
  
-pues... espero que eso sea pronto...- dijo Relena sin apartar la mirada de la tv.  
  
-ya.. ya... voy a hablar a tu casa y decirle que estas con una amiga como me dijiste ¬¬U- le contesto Duo a Relena.  
  
-Bueno... yo tengo que ir al centro comercial...-  
  
-A que?-  
  
-A comprar ropa- dijo enseñándole la chaqueta que traia –la ropa de Duo es demasiado oscura a mi gusto-  
  
-o.O yo voy contigo!!!!!- dijo Duo levantándose de la cama cual resorte.  
  
-no, yo quiero ir sola.- le contesto la chica.  
  
-Ni loco te dejare escoger mi ropa... capaz que te compras ropa de colores que solo utilizaria algun payaso de circo!!-  
  
(En otra parte no muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca de ahí)  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaachu - estornudo Trowa.  
  
-Salud o.o... Trowa te iras a enfermar?- pregunto Quatre colocándole la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura.  
  
-No...- rascándose la nariz –estoy bien-  
  
(Volviendo con nuestros tres protagonistas...)  
  
-Para que sepas el rosa esta de moda en los hombres ¬¬- se defendio Relena.  
  
-Si... como no ¬¬... ademas tu idea de rosa es el rosa mexicano!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Andas pues.. acompañame al centro comercial!!!- dijo levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer a su costado Relena.  
  
-Oh claro que lo hare...solo esperame ¬¬- fue hasta Heero y le quito lo que había traido de la tienda, se metio al baño.. y después de un rato de maldecir volvio a salir.  
  
-Ahora si... vamonos ¬¬-  
  
Heero solo rodo los ojos impaciente... esto seria una tortura.... simplemente eso...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Bueno.. me recuerdan?? Jejeje, si si.. soy yo.. no soy el fantasma de la Kary U.  
  
Agradezco sus reviews, y me disculpo por no haber actualizado este fic pronto, pero es que mi prioridad es CTA por ahora, jejeje, asi que este se ira actualizando un poquito mas despacio okis?.  
  
Arigato a las ocho personitas lindas que dejaron sus reviews (en especial a la que dijo que era mi fan hoe Kary tiene penita.)  
  
Esto... pues.. si.. Duito... jajajajjaja... compréndalo es un niñito muy bien portado que no sabe nada del cuerpo femenino ( ah pero pregúntele del masculino y en especial del de Heero y es un maestro en la materia xD)  
  
La aparicion especial de Trowa y Quatre... gomen!! Pero siempre que dicen payaso de circo me viene a la mente Trowa-kun, y ¿no han escuchado que cuando hablan de uno, uno tiende a estornudar xD?... jejejeje.  
  
Bueno, si recibo otros ocho reviews el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, lo prometo!! .  
  
Matta ne!!! (por pura casualidad abri un correo asi, sin el guión bajo entre el kary y el yuy, tambien pueden escribir a ese .)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	3. Quatre eye for the strange guys

Capitulo 3: Quatre eye for the strange guys 

-Ni loco!!!- le grito Duo por enésima vez a Relena mientras le mostraba unos pantaloncillos cortos color caqui quien según ella combinaba con la camisa rosa suave que había elegido. –Ni loco dejare que me pongas eso!!-

-Me lo voy a poner yo, no tu ¬¬- le contesto Relena ya enfadada.

-Que no!- dijo Duo dándole una patada al piso en señal de enojo, enfado y claro, berrinche.

-Bueno bueno... que tal esta?- dijo mostrándole una camiseta de color anaranjado, Duo se imagino a si mismo vestido con ese color y no pudo evitar pensar que se veria como uno de esos conos que ponen en las carreteras como aviso.

-Menos!! Con ese color me verian a un kilometro de distancia!!!-

-Al menos tendrías color en tu guardarropa, la vida no es un funeral lo sabias!?-

-Si tengo ropa de color, tengo camisas y camisetas rojas, azules... y creo que por ahí había una verde...- quiso hacer memoria de lo que había en su guardarropa.

-Te viste como jefe de una pandilla ¬¬, y todos esos son colores oscuros- le recrimino Relena mientras buscaba otro color... esta vez dando con una camisa parecida a la verde de Heero, solo que esta era verde.. fosforecente..

-RELENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Duo mientras tomaba a Relena pro la muñeca y la sacaba de esa tienda casi casi arrastrándola.

-Oye, ahí había ropa bonitaaaaaaaaaa- se quejo Relena mientras intentaba zafarse de Duo y volver a la mencionada tienda.

-Bonita para un payaso ¬¬- volvió a recalcar Duo su opinión.

-Aaaaaaaaaaachú- estornudo Trowa nuevamente evitando dejar caer el capuchino que ahora llevaba a la mesa a Quatre, habian salido a pasear un poco por el centro comercial y se les habian pegado toda la legión de hermanas de Quatre (para horro de Trowa por que acompañar a una mujer de compras es una pesadilla... ahora imagínense acompañar a TODAS las hermanas de Quatre), y después de tanto caminar Trowa ya se estaba cansando por lo que Quatre disimuladamente y aprovechando que sus hermanas se habian quedado embobados viendo el nuevo cd de marck anthony se llevo a Trowa a un pequeño café que estaba mas abajo, casi entrando al centro comercial.

-Aquí esta tu café Quatre- le dijo mientras lo colocaba con cuidado enfrente del chico rubio para evitar dejar caer algo del contenido pues estaba lleno hasta el borde (n/a:¬¬ ejem... bueno... no tanto si no, no le cabria la espuma de capuchino xD)

El pequeño arabe lo miro con algo de pena mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su carita de angel –Perdon Quatre... nunca pense que mis hermanas se colarian de esa manera....-

-Esta bien Quatre, me alegra poder descansar al fin...- dijo sentándose y suspirando larga y pausadamente.

Quatre sonrio y asintió y tomo un poco del café que ya estaba tibio por lo tanto se podía tomar tranquilamente sin el temor de quemarse, de pronto algo muy raro le llamo la atención, delante de el iban caminando Relena y Duo, tomados de la mano....

-OO- Quatre de la impresión escupio el café que estaba aun en su boca cayendo con tan buena punteria sobre el rostro del joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Quatre ooU- Trowa ahora tenia la cara toda llena de café que por buena fortuna de Dios no estaba hirviendo como cuando se lo habian dado en la tienda.

-Esos.. esos.. esos son...!!- el pequeño no podía terminar de decir lo que queria y Trowa solamente veia como su niño apuntaba hacia las tiendas y movia su manita de arriba y abajo como queriendo recordar.

-Que pasa Quatre??- Trowa ya se estaba asustando por la reaccion tan, pero taaaaaaaaaaan rara de Quatre.

-Esos son, son son...- seguia repitiendo como mal disco rayado Quatre, Trowa por fin se le ocurrio mirar hacia donde señalaba su ángel y vio a Relena y a Duo.

-Duo y Relena..- completo tranquilamente Trowa lo que queria decir Quatre.

-Si!!!... y estan tomados de la mano!!! Trowa..!!!!- dijo acercándose al chico y agarrando su camisa –Y si Duo engaña a Heero con Relena??-

-Quatre... ..U-

-nooo, a lo mejor no es Duo si no el gemelo malvado de Duo que encontro a Duo pero lo vio tan feliz con Heero y no le hizo caso que ahora los quiere separar haciendose pasar por Duo y saliendo con Relena...-

-¬¬ Quatre...-

-O la mejor Relena hizo un clon de Duo, secuestro al verdadero Duo y ahora quiere que Heero haga lo que ella quiere haciéndole creer a Heero que es el verdadero Duo!!-

-QUATRE!!!!!!!!!- grito Trowa cuando Quatre no le dejo otra salida pues no dejaba de dar sus teorías un tanto... fuera de la realidad ¬¬U-

-Ah! Que? ..-

-De nuevo estas viendo las telenovelas junto con tus hermanas ¬¬U?-

-Si!!!, el otro dia Jose Armando se hizo pasar por muerto para no casarse con Julieta y tomar todo el dinero de Maria Fernanda y salir de pobre dejándola plantada en su boda!!! (n/a: ejem... ¬.¬ si yo tambien veo muchas novelas y?)- esto ultimo Quatre lo dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos recordando la escena de la novela.

-Ejem...- carraspeo Trowa –como sea.. vamos a ver que hacen ellos dos juntos... y a comprobar tus teorias..- agrego al ver el puchero que le hacia Quatre al ver que Trowa daba por locuras sus practicas teorias.

-- bien!!-

Duo dejo de arrastrar a Relena provocando que la chica... ejem...chico chocara contra el menudo cuerpo rubio (el de relena ¬¬U).

-Au! Si vas a dejar de caminar avisa!!- contesto algo enojada.

-Retirada...- murmuro con algo de nervisismo en su voz mientras daba un paso hacia atrás pero debido a que Relena-D no se había movido para nada hizo que Duo-R cayera inevitablemente al suelo llevándose de paso a Relena-Duo.

-idiota quitate de mi...-

-aaaaah le voy a hacer moretones a mi cuerpo . - dijo ya resignado de que no podria escapar de Quatre y Trowa pues los había visto y caminaban hacia ellos, justo había acabado de lamentarse cuando vio a Quatre y Trowa sobre el.

-Duo?- pregunto Quatre.

-Si?- contestaron Duo y Relena en coro.

-.. Estan bien?-

-si U- contesto Duo-R para ver si asi a Quatre se le quitaba la curiosidad y dejaba de verlos de esa manera.

-no... no estamos bien – contesto ahora Relena-D, algo enojada y quitándose con suma facilidad a Relena-D de encima.

Duo se levanto y se sacudio el pantalón de mezclilla mientras suspiraba y se echaba la trenza rubia hacia la espalda, ya sabia que por algo el no queria salir de la casa!!, después miro de reojo a Quatre, ahora como le explicaba todo ese raro embrollo en el que estaba.. buaaaaa, ese no era su día.

-Definitavamente... me quiero morir!!- exclamo enojado Duo gritando ocasionando que todo el que pasaba pro ahí se le quedara mirando.

-AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!- grito Quatre señalando de nueva cuenta a Duo-R.

-o.o que pasa Q-chan?- pregunto algo preocupado Duo por el grito tan espontaneo de su amigo, para luego llevarse las dos manos a la boca, había metido la pata.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH TUUUUUUUUU........ Y TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- repetia señalando a Duo y después a Relena sin dejar de gritar, Trowa con una gran gota en su cabeza cogio a Quatre por el brazo obligándolo a entrar a un pasillo mas solitario para evitar que toda la gente los mirara, por el otro brazo jalo a Duo-R quien jalo a su vez a Relena-D.

-Quaaatreeee.- trataba de hacerlo reaccionar Trowa zarandeándolo.

-DUO ES RELENAAAAAAA- grito ya al final quedándosele mirando fijamente al chico que estaba en el cuerpo de la chica.

-sssssssssh- Relena-D le tapo la boca a Quatre –no quiero que todo el mundo se entere Q-chan- le dijo algo enojado.

-Pero como? Pero tu? Y ella? Y Heero???- el arabe no salia de su asombro y Trowa... todavía estaba analizando tan nueva y extraña información.

-No sabemos como.. y Heero se quedo a investigar.... supongo..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Andale, vamonos que tengo que comprar ropa antes de que cierren las tiendas ¬¬- les apuro Relena-D.

-Si, si ya voy... me duele todo el cuerpo y tu dando lata con tu ropa de payaso ¬¬-

-Achú!!...- estornudo de inmediato Trowa apenas Duo termino de decir la palabra payaso (n/T: achú) (n/a: saludcita Trowita n.n) .... tu!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Trowa ahora el señalando a Duo.

-yo que...?- pregunto poniendo carita de inocencia Duo-R.

Relena-D comenzo a caminar de nuevo en su recorrido por todo el centro comercial, Duo al sentirse jalado tomo la mano de Quatre quien jalo la de Trowa y de nuevo como elefantitos comenzaron a caminar.

-A donde vamos?—pregunto Quatre un tanto desorientado.

-A comprarle ropa padre a Duo- contesto Relena-D.

-Mi ropa esta padre ¬¬, dile Q-chan...-

-Pues... o.o le hace falta color....-

-Ves? Yo tenia razon!!-

-YIA! QUATRE!! No te pongas de su lado!!!-

-.. Gomen...- dijo Quatre sonrojándose un poco.

-De todas formas.. por que no vuelven a sus cuerpos originales...?- pregunto Trowa cansado de ser jalado cual animal de ganado.

-Oh, si fuera tan fácil tu crees que no lo hubiéramos hecho ya!!??- gritaron a su vez Relena y Duo.

-y por que no nos sueltan?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Trowa ya enfadado.

-Yo no los suelto por que quiero que me apoyen en que esta loca no me compre ropa de payaso....-

-achú!!... DUO!!!!!!!-

-jajajaja, yo hago eso?- ppregunto divertido Duo mientras entraban a una tienda para ropa de todo tipo a donde había ido a entrar Relena-D.

-tu que crees ¬¬?-

-a ver... payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso, payaso...-

-achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú, achú...- el pobre de Trowa no paraba de estornudar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Duo solto de su muñeca a Quatre para soltarse a reir como loco... ejem como loca.. O.o... como loco.... en el suelo.

-DUO!!!!!!!!!- le regaño enojado Trowa.

Duo paro de reir y se fijo que por ningun lado estaba Relena –aaaaaaaaah, perdi mi cuerpo de mi vista!! Ahora quien sabe que haga la loca con el!!!!!-

De pronto entre los vestidores sale Relena con una camisa transparente de esas que parecen de red y unos pantalones de cueros pegados, pegadisisisisisimos al cuerpo –taran!!! Con esto te dare gusto no Duo?-

-Oo yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parezco gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito pero entonces corrio por toda la tienda tomando diferente ropa y entro a un vestidor.

-Relena o.o, haces que Duo parezca... pues... – Quatre no hallaba el calificativo apropiado para esas prendas.

-TAAAAAAAAAAAN GAY ¬¬- soltó Trowa.

-Si eso --

-Y ¬¬? Lo es ¿no?-

Quatre y Trowa callaron rodando los ojos.

-ajajajajajaajaja a ver que te parece esto- salio de otro del vestidor, traia una minifalda de cuero negra, realmente mini... un top negro que le hacia parecer que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y rematando un maquillaje demasiado grotesco acumulándole a esto lapiz labial color rojo rojo rojototototote.

-O.o waaaaaaaaa parezco una pros... pros...- las palabras se trababan en la boca de Relena-D por la impresión de verse asi.

-Una mujer de la calle- le continuo por ella Trowa.

-Ah verdad ¬¬? o me vistes a mi gusto o me visto así hasta que dure esto!!!- dijo Duo tratando de que el color rojo de sus mejillas no se notara pues estaba mas que apenado de llevar eso encima aunque no fuera su propio cuerpo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos ¬¬!!!- grito Quatre enojado –yo les dire que usar!!!- y de la nada saco unos lentes negros y se los coloco. –necesitan mi sabia opinión para vestir ustedes dos, ahora lo primero que hay que hacer es ponerles un bonito bronceado y...-

-Trowa... que tiene Quatre?- pregunto con voz baja Duo-R escondiéndose tras de Trowa, Relena-D tambien miraba con cara de "y a este que le pasa?" a Quatre.

-Quatre... de nuevo estuviste viendo "Queer eye for the straigh guy" ¬¬U-

-Si!!! Dan buenos consejos -

-Ahí tienes la explicación... mi Quatre ve demasiada televisión ¬¬U-

-..U..... bueno.. es que la verdad...- Quatre de nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus programas favoritos de tv.

-Ya... yo me visto normal si tu me vistes normal ¬¬- dijo mirando a Relena en un acuerdo de paz momentánea.

-mmm- Relena lo penso un poco –pero me dejas ponerte algo de color en la ropa!-

-Peero que no sea ningun color fosforecente ¬¬-

-Hecho...- anuncio triufante Relena dándole la mano a Duo para cerrar el trato.

-Muy bien... Trowa acompañara a Relena para que no compre ropa de...- Trowa miro a Duo como diciéndole "cuidado si dices payaso ¬¬" –ropa que no me guste... y Quatre me acompañara a mi por que no ni idea de que ropa es bonita para las mujeres-

-Bueno...- dijo no muy convencido Trowa de acompañar a Relena.

-y cuida que no le haga nada a mi cabello ¬¬- le susurro Duo a Trowa.

-Nos vemos en la cafeteria en dos horas... adios- y Relena-D salio corriendo jalando a un resignado Trowa.

Después que se cumplio el tiempo convenido los chicos se juntaron, cabe mencionar que los dos grupos regresaron con bastante ropa.

-Bueno.. al menos me veo normal- sentencio Duo después de observar su cuerpo por unos segundos, Relena lo había vestido con un pantalón caqui (cafecito...) y una camisa azul cielo, que la verdad el color estaba bastante decente, mas el cabello seguia sujeto en una coleta en lugar de la trenza.

Quatre por su parte había vestido a Duo-R, con una faldita con tablas blanca, una blusita con estampados de letras rosa (buaaaaa como se había dejado convencer por Quatre de usar rosa!!, rosa!!) y.. unas zapatillas blancas..

-Ah que bonita me veo!!- exclamo Relena al verse.

-Demonios.. por que zapatillas Quatre!!?- dijo Duo aferrándose a Quatre para no caer cuando perdia el equilibrio al caminar.

-Pues...-

-combinan...-dijeron a la misma vez el y Relena.

-Pero resulta que yo no se caminar con estas cosas!!- dijo señalándose los pies.

-Oh, oh... me acabo de acordar de algo...- dijo Relena al ver la falda blanca de Duo.

-Ah... nooo, no no..- dijo Duo al acordarse el tambien de lo que hablaba Relena y tratando de mirar si había alguna mancha roja en la falda. –no me digas que ya me manche-

-No, aun no, pero es hora de que cambies eso si no quieres mancharte...-

-Quatre.. estan hablando... de lo que yo creo que estan hablando...?- pregunto sin querer creerlo Trowa.

-Si .. –

-Que no me voy a poner tampones!!!!!!- se escucho que grito Duo y nuevamente todo mundo se le quedo mirando.

-Son mas comodos...-(n/a: ejem... yo no uso de esos... demo... o.o Relena si xD).

-Si tu ¬¬, y luego me diras que los reyes magos si existen-

-De hecho Duo...- exclamo Quatre.

-No me vas a decir que los reyes magos si existen verdad o.o?-

-No... te iba a decir que... para este caso.. seria mejor que le hicieras caso a Relena...-

-Ja, ves?-

-Quatre!!!!!!!!!-

-Gomen!!!!!-

Mientras Trowa se tragaba casi la mitad del frasco de aspirinas guardando la otra mitad para Heero quien de seguro lo necesitaría con urgencia...

_En la casa de Heero_

-achú..- estornudo Heero y continuo trabajando en su laptop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia cuanto que no leian un capitulo mio tan incoherente xD.???

Jjajajaja.. ejem.. ya.. prometo ponerme un poquitin mas coherente en el proximo capitulo, y bien... me cumplieron con lo de los ocho review .

Y yo cumpli tb, este capitulo es una pagina mas largo que el anterior .. Si me dejan otros ocho review.. pes lo hago otra pagina mas largo el proximo capi.

**Ryo Asakura** gracias!!!! Jeje me alegra que sigas leyendo mi fic

**Izzy Black** jejeje, espero te hayas sorprendido con lo que Duo queria vestir a Rellena xD

**Lady Une** Ladyyyyyyyyy preciosa, gracias por el review, el numero del psicólogo es 01-800-pika pika

**Karin** Arigato por dejarme review!!

**Oriko Asakura** ejem.. pes al principio si había pensado que Heero batallaria un chorro para comprar las tan mencionadas toallas sanitarias... demo... es Heero!!, me puse a pensar como el y dije "es solo un producto sanitario normal que no tiene nada de malo comprar, ademas si compro los condones en la farmacia como no voy a comprar esas cosas ¬¬" ejem..... si, yo me pongo a pensar como los personajes XD.

**Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yui** el baile de la felicidad? Jajajajaja sugoi!!! kary se pone a bailar tambien ese baile.

**Hisae** jojojojojo escondiéndose tras Duo si lo sé... las mujeres no son naaada volubles... ejem.. se nota mi sarcasmo?? XD, iie, gracias pr tu review ..

**Silverhell** Holaaaaaaaaa, que beno verte por este tu fic Silver-chan!

**Perla almogabar** gracias pro dejarme el review, no importa que no me hayas dejado antes, pero desde ahora dejame uno por capitulo jajajajaja ò.ó.....

**Kiri** jajajajajaja, ves? Ahora si tuvieron mucha participación Trowa-kun y Q-chan jajajaja xD, mm y al parecer tu y Trowa pensaron lo mismo xD

UHF... es cansado responder cada review personalmente u.uU pero beno es lo que debía hacer, agradecerles por leer mi loco fic.

Beno se cuidan!!!.

**DEJEN REVIEWS ".** ß la cara de malvada de Kary-chan xD

Matta ne!!!


	4. Un hermano curioso, un novio celoso y un...

**Capitulo 4: Un hermano curioso, un novio celoso y un chino furioso.**

**_(o lo que es lo mismo: el bueno, el malo y el Wufeo)_**

Después de la gran odisea que fue para los cuatro chicos ir de compras al centro comercial decidieron volver a casa, no sin antes ir a la parada que tanto insistía Relena que hicieran.

-y que le digo a Zech?- pregunto Duo sin bajarse de la camioneta, si había aceptado ir a la casa de Relena era por que la chica no había dejado de jorobarle la existencia desde que salieron del centro comercial.

-cualquier cosa., que me voy de campamento, de conferencia, de vacaciones, algo!... piensa trenzudo!!.- le grito Relena mientras lo empujaba fuera de la van, que acaso ese chico no tenia cerebro o que?! (n/a: grrrrr ¬¬... trata bien a mi Duo o ya veraz rellena esta )

-eso que es su cuerpo y lo trata tan mal- susurro Duo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, toco el timbre para ser recibido por una de las mucamas.

Duo se quedo mudo al no saber que decir ¿preguntar por Zech?... ¿entrar como si nada? Después de todo se suponía que era su casa.

-señorita Relena!! El joven Zech ya estaba preocupado por usted- le dijo la mucama pasándola.

-es que.. tenia algo que hacer anoche de emergencia- recordó Duo que cuando el había dado la loca huida la pasada noche de esa mansión no se había topado con nadie en su camino.

-RELENAA- dijo Zech mientras corría a la chica y la abrazaba – sabes que me preocupo cuando no dices a donde vas-

-eh.. lo siento Zech... yo... o.o- pero Duo se callo al ver como lo miraba Zech –pasa algo? n.ñ-

-me dijiste Zech-

-ah si? O.o- con eso Duo presintió que había metido la pata.

-y tu siempre me llamas hermano...- dijo aun mas extrañado Zech inspeccionando de arriba a abajo a su hermana.

-ah si? OOU- Dios...¿¿ que tan malo podía ser para mentir en momentos como esos?? La respuesta era evidente, malo... muy pero muy malo.

-Relena, estas enferma?- dijo Zech después de no despegar por un buen rato su mirada del cuerpo de Relena, se acerco colocando su mano en su frente para comprobar la salud de la chica, ¿que tal si tenia fiebre y ya andaba alucinando?

-no.. solo vine a avisarte que.. los chicos me invitaron a un.. campamento.. y esto...- Duo tenia la certeza de que si hablaba mas metería aun mas la pata.

-Ya te dije que no molestes a esos chicos.. y mas a ya sabes quien...- dijo Zech regañándola.

-no! Si ellos me invitaron... ..- era difícil inventar una mentira de forma tan rápida pues las preguntas de Zech lo bombardeaban demasiado aprisa.

-aja...- le contesto demasiado escéptico Zech, mas seguro que nunca de que su hermana si tenia fiebre y alucinaciones.

-Enserio!! Si.. si quieres ve a preguntarles!!! Ellos están allá afuera esperándome!...-

-Y por que no los pasaste...- la regaño, si los chicos estaban afuera entonces ella no alucinaba. ¿o estaba alucinando que estaban afuera?... la miro esperando la respuesta.

-Por que.. solo venia.. por ropa y... ¿a avisarte?- dijo no muy seguro de si así trataba Relena a Zech.

-Vamos...- le empujo suavemente por la espalda - ya me enterare si es verdad lo que me dices- dijo Zech saliendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-

Mientras esperaban que Zech hiciera su maleta, Relena casi ahorcaba a Duo. -¿campamento, genio?- le dijo "amablemente" como por quinta ocasión.

-Tu me dijiste eso como opción!!! Yo que culpa tengo que tu hermano se nos haya colado ¬.¬U?- contesto Duo algo ya mas tranquilo, al menos ahora serian cuatro cabezas para inventar una mentira, y no que hace rato le habían dejado todo el quebradero de cabeza a el solito!!!.

-Ahora que lo vamos a tener encima... se va a dar cuenta de lo que nos paso...-

-Mejor.. así tenemos otra cabeza que nos ayude a pensar y a resolver esto...-

-Te parece que estas dos cabezas que ya saben nos han ayudado!?- pregunto señalando a Trowa mientras era atendido por Quatre... al parecer el dolor de cabeza de Trowa aumentaba conforme aquel par tan impar peleaba.

-Eh...- Duo no podía refutar la afirmación de Relena..

-Bueno estoy listo... – afirmo entusiasmado Zech entrando a la sala donde lo esperaban.

-Solo tenemos que avisarle a Heero que iras.. y esto.. a comprar los víveres.. ¿por que no nos esperas aquí mientras nosotros hacemos todo eso?- pregunto Relena-D.

-Bueno Duo...-

-Y nos llevaremos a Relena pues ella sabe escoger la comida!- añadió tomando del brazo a Duo- R y jalándolo para sacarlo de la casa.

-Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Trowa encendiendo la van.

-Ir a preparar todo para el campamento..- contesto Duo.

-Avisarle a Wufei.. y a Heero...- dijo Quatre -Y sobre todo... comprar muchas aspirinas- añadió al ver la cara de Trowa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Creen que podemos perder el tiempo en un campamento!?- pregunto Heero cuando le dieron la grandiosa idea.

-El... Ella tuvo la culpa!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Duo y Relena.

Heero solo suspiro... bueno... tal vez estar entre la naturaleza relajaría a aquel par... o sacaría su lado animal... lo que sucediera primero.

Por su parte Heero subió mientras los demás se encargaban del preparativo del campamento de ultima hora, debía de seguir investigando otro poco... aunque a decir verdad no había encontrado nada relevante que le dijese como había sido que Duo y Relena habían cambiado de cuerpos.

Ahí comprobó que estando los demás el no tendría tanta paz como cuando no había nadie en su casa. Pues los gritos de aquel par que de nuevo se estaba peleando lo desconcentro por completo. Salió para separarlos.

-Usa la ropa interior adecuada!!!- escucho que le grito Relena-D a Duo-R.

-Son boxers!! Además son mas cómodos que esa ropa interior tuya- alego Duo en su defensa, en mal momento Relena se dio cuenta que bajo la falda traía unos boxers.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI SON MAS COMODOS... USA LO QUE YO USARIA O YO ME PONGO MI PROPIA ROPA INTERIOR TAMBIEN!!!- grito Relena algo enojada.

-NI TE ATREVAS A PONERME UNA TANGA!!!- grito cuando de pronto Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero los observaba pelear desde el descanso de la escalera y se sonrojo.

A Heero hasta se le olvido que los iba a callar cuando su mente proceso (y por supuesto imagino) las palabras "Duo en tanga". Por la mirada y la sonrisa para nada santas que puso Heero Duo supo que no estaba pensando nada bueno su koi.

-Heero!- le grito de nuevo pues las anteriores ocasiones que lo había llamado no le había respondido –deja de imaginarme en tanga!!- grito, la cara de Relena (recordemos que el esta dentro de su cuerpo) no podía estar mas roja.

Heero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la baba no le saliera de la boca (n/a: o.o cualquiera que se imagino a Duo en tanga también se babeo xD apuntándome yo primero!!!) –yo no me estaba imaginando eso- reclamo el chico endureciendo la mirada para evitar se descubierto.

-aja... y que es eso que te sale de la nariz...- dijo señalando la hemorragia nasal que comenzaba a presentar el buen Heero.

-eeh...- Heero no hallo excusa buena así que mejor se dio media vuelta no sin antes recordar la razón por la cual había salido de la recamara. –dejen de hacer ruido y déjenme concentrarme!!!!-

-Ahora si trenzudo!!!... ponte.... ropa... normal!!!- volvió a la carga Relena quien había aprovechado la interrupción de Heero para ir a buscar algo de ropa interior a las bolsas que habían traído del centro.

-Noo, esto es cómodo!!!- le contesto Duo mientras emprendía la huida hacia abajo para tener mas lugar del cual huir de Relena.

Aunque cuando Relena le dio alcance no le gusto lo que esta le enseño, sonreía con cierto señal de triunfo. –entonces yo me pondré mi ropa interior... es mas cómodo para mi...-

-no es cierto- mascullo Duo imitando un tono infantil. –créeme... no te gustara usar eso!!-

-tal vez no.. pero creo que a Heero si le gustara verte... perdón... verme usándola...- dijo mientras le daba vuelta en su dedo.

Duo apretó los labios –solo por que se que soy demasiado sexy para que Heero aguante si no... ya te...- dijo tomando la tan mencionada prenda interior, mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras seguía murmurando –se aprovecha de que tiene mi cuerpo... maldita oxigenada...- sintió un zapato en su cabeza, el zapato tenis reboto y cayo al suelo. –aaaay!!- le reclamo a Relena sobándose la cabeza –trata a tu cuerpo bien!!!.-

-A ti te dolió.. no a mi- dijo Relena riéndose.

-A ti te van a quedar los moretones... no a mi- contesto con un gesto de enfado Duo.

-Si es que regresamos a la normalidad.- dijo Relena aparentando que ya había aceptado el hecho de que permanecería en el adorable cuerpo de Duo y no le importaba para nada.

Ahora fue turno de Duo de "devolverse" el zapato tenis apuntando justo sobre su rostro, aunque al ver chocar el zapato contra su carita pudo jurar que sintió el dolor.

-Au... menso!- le grito Relena llevándose las manos a la cara para apagar el dolor que le causo la estampada del tenis con su cara.

-tarada!-

-cara de baboso!-

-ja! Es tu cara.. y que yo recuerde así siempre la has tenido!!!- concluyo triunfante aquella frase pues con ella había ganado la batalla verbal.

-vas a ver trenzudo!!- dijo Relena enojada por el recién insulto, preparándose para perseguir una vez mas a Duo, o ella misma como fuera, mas una idea mejor le cruzo por la mente, sonrió de forma maquiavélica y se fue directo hacia la cocina.

Duo se quedo parado justo debajo de la escalera algo preocupado por la sonrisa que no inspiraba nada bueno de Relena. Mas luego dedujo que no era bueno solo quedarse a mirar que era lo que haría Relena por lo que fue corriendo tras ella.

La encontró con un cuchillo en la mano.. y en la otra mano parte de su cabello...

-NI TE ATREVAS!!!- le grito mientras se lanzaba sobre ella, por lo menos la velocidad con la que iba fue bastante para derribarla. Y la batalla campal sobre la posesión del mencionado cuchillo comenzó.

Quatre fue alertado por los gritos de los chicos quien analizando que una cocina no es buen lugar para llevar a cabo un pleito por todos los objetos filosos que pueden ser utilizados como armas fue hasta allá, encontrándose con que sus teorías eran ciertas, habían agarrado el cuchillo de carne y ahora los dos peleaban por su dominio.

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de hacer eso!- les grito Quatre, pero los chicos ni caso le hacían, es que esa batalla era cuestión de honor.

Aunque Relena tuviera ahora la ventaja de poseer la fuerza del cuerpo de Duo, Duo tenia la ventaja de su tenacidad y su deseo de que no le cortaran su hermoso cabellito.

-TROWAAA!- grito Quatre al ver que no podía hacer nada para separar a aquellos dos y si seguían así se cuchillo iba a terminar dentro del cuerpo de alguno de los dos, justo había gritado cuando Duo-R había ganado el cuchillo y lo levantaba victorioso.

-Aja!!!..- dijo.

Fue cuando entro Trowa a la cocina –No Duo!!! Eso seria casi cometer suicidio!!!- grito Trowa corriendo para quitar de encima a Duo-R de Relena-D. Y es que con lo que se había encontrado Trowa al entrar era con que Relena estaba encima de Duo con el cuchillo en alto como si lo estuviera preparando para enterrarlo en Duo, y recordó que Duo estaba en el cuerpo de Relena.

-Eh?... no lo iba a enterrar... solo se lo quería quitar...- dijo señalando el cuchillo y explicando que el no era ningún asesino y mucho menos un suicida ¡¡¡ella me quería cortar mi cabello!!!.. es diabolicaaaaa- le contesto a Trowa.

-Tu empezaste!!!- le grito Relena empujándolo para que se quitara de encima suyo.

-Ya me harte.. Relena acompáñanos a nosotros a comprar las cosas para el campamento y a ir por Zech...- le dijo Trowa levantando a la chica en el cuerpo del chico, lo mejor sería tenerlos separados a ambos lo mas que se pudiera si no acabarían matándose el uno al otro.

-Lero lero...- le dijo Duo sacándole la lengua a Relena quien era jalada por Quatre para que saliera de la casa... y cuando por fin se fueron la casa quedo en paz.

Duo agradeció a la medicina moderna por inventar pastillas que quitaban esos horrorosos dolores de la menstruación (se había tomado una hacia un momento justo cuando Relena se había dado cuenta de su acomoda ropa interior, que al final de cuentas seguía trayendo puesta). Ahora sabia que cualquier mujer era demasiado valiente solo por soportar eso cada mes... se pregunto cuando regresaría a su cuerpo, es decir si algún día volvía a su cuerpo... paso saliva ante el solo pensamiento de eso... ¡no! ¡Jamás! ¡El tenia que volver a su cuerpo!. Dijo recostándose en el sofá para mirar algo de tele... sabia que no debía interrumpir a Heero por ahora así que no le quedaba alguna otra cosa mas por hacer.

Deseaba poder estar junto a Heero, ya hacia casi dos días que no le abrazaba o le besaba y sentía que se iba a volver loco si pasaba mas tiempo.

En eso pensaba cuando la puerta sonó, fue a abrir pero antes de hacerlo se asomo por el mirador de la puerta y se fijo que era Wufei, sonrió... Wufei no sabia que el estaba dentro de Relena ¿verdad?.

El chico chino se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba que la puerta le fuera abierta... Quatre solo le había dicho que necesitaban ir de campamento pues era un asunto de vida o muerte... si no fuera por que no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer se hubiera negado a ir, pero ahora ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Yuy y Maxwell así que... que mas le quedaba?

Lo que si es que jamás se imagino que fuera Relena quien le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Wufei.. pasa.. los demás no están- dijo con voz melosa Duo-R.

Wufei frunció el ceño pero hizo caso a la invitación -¿Y donde están? No es correcto que si te invitan se vayan....-

-Es que yo les pedí que se fueran...- dijo acercándose a Wufei mientras que con el dedo jugueteaba formando círculos en el pecho de este –veras.. siempre me has gustado.. y quería un momento a solas contigo...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo Duo se tuvo que aguantar para no soltarse riendo a carcajadas cuando vio la cara de sorpresa y horror que puso Wufei cuando escucho eso.

-Eh... pues veras...- dijo apartándose a la chica de el pues entre mas tiempo pasaba esta mas se encaramelaba a el.

-Si Wufei hermoso?-

-A mi me gusta otra persona...-

Duo hizo sus ojos lloros –me estas rechazando!!...- y luego imitando a la perfección un berrinche de Relena dijo –De ninguna manera Wufei Chang!! Nadie me rechazara por segunda vez... ya suficiente tuve con que Duo se robara a mi Heero- Duo pensaba que se merecía el oscar por esa magnífica actuación, pues entre mas hablaba Wufei mas abrió los ojos y boca y mas retrocedía de el.

-A-ale... aléjate de mi mujer!- le advirtió Wufei.

-Vamos.. yo se que te enamoraras de mi luego, luego- le siguió diciendo Duo acercándose a el demasiado.

-Que te...- pero los labios de Relena lo callaron, pues según a la lógica de Duo, quien estaba besando a Wufei no era el si no Relena... claro que eso no fue lo que pensó Heero cuando los vio...

Había escuchado que tocaban a la puerta, y bajo a ver quien había sido, y se quedo para ver todo aquella pequeña broma de Duo hacia Wufei... claro que el si había analizado las cosas como era... fuera como fuera solo se podía ver de esa manera: Wufei había besado a SU novio.

Por que estuviera en el cuerpo que estuviera Duo seguía siendo su novio.

-Ejem..- se aclaro la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí, Duo se separo de inmediato de Wufei y miro a Heero, y con la mirada de este supo que al soldado estoico no le había agradado ver aquello.

-No es lo que piensas Yuy- aclaro de inmediato Wufei limpiándose la boca como en un gesto de borrar aquel beso. (n/a: ¿te presto el alcohol para desinfectarte, Wufei n.ñ?) (n/R: ¬¬ hey... Fue tu adorado Duo quien lo beso no yo) (n/a: . Dios no me confundas Relela!!! Y cuele de mis notas de autor ¬¬).

-¿Qué es lo que no piensa Heero?- pregunto Quatre quien a mala hora había llegado... junto a Relena y Trowa.

-Es que Relena le declaro su amor a Wufei.. ¿no es eso tierno?- pregunto Heero con una voz dulce fingida.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?- pregunto la verdadera Relena toda histérica, y eso que ni siquiera se había enterado del beso aun.

-Era una broma!!- aclaro Duo, antes de que Relena se le echara encima él se echo a correr seguido de ella.

Fue cuando los demás se encargaron de explicarle a Wufei de la situación, bueno Quatre y Trowa se encargaron de explicarle por que Heero subió de inmediato a su habitación.. cabe señalar que una almohada fue la victima de la furia de Heero... y es que... como ya lo había explicado antes... para Heero Wufei se había atrevido a tocar los hermosos y sacrosantos labios de SU KOI!!!!!... pensaba mientras apretaba mas la almohada de plumas para después despanchurrarla de tanta fuerza.

Mientras allá afuera en la calle Relena-D perseguía a Duo-R con ganas de cometer suicidio... de alguna forma u otra se tenia que vengar...

-Te juro que el beso fue broma!!!- le dijo Duo ya cansado de correr tanto en un solo día.

-¿CUÁL BESO? TU NO DIJISTE NADA DE UN BESO!! TE VOY A MATAR DUO MAXWELL!!!-

Por su parte Wufei tenia un tic en el ojo cuando le terminaron de explicar todo el asunto –¿¿que fue Maxwell?- pregunto por enésima vez.

-Teóricamente.. si...- contesto Quatre no muy seguro de si esa era la respuesta verdadera.

Ahora el tic del ojo de Wufei fue remplazado por tronarse los dedos –bien... es hora de la venganza...-

-Esto.. no le vas a hacer nada ¿verdad?- pregunto asustado Quatre, Trowa solamente pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo pues había decidido que entre mas pensaba en el pequeño problema R-D (como había bautizado a todo aquel asunto) mas le dolía la cabeza.

-No.. solo le voy a devolver su broma.. asi que no le digan que ya se que el es Relena- dijo levantándose del asiento.

-Estas seguro de querer ir a ese campamento?- pregunto Trowa algo escéptico.

-Tenemos que ir.. o si no.. Relena y Duo se mataran entre ellos....-

-No si antes Wufei mata a Duo....-

-Y Heero va a matar a Wufei.. por que si lo conozco bien para el besaron a su novio...- dijo Quatre con una cara de ¿qué diablos hacemos nosotros aquí?

-Además de que tenemos que cuidar que Zech no se entere...- al terminar de decir esto ambos chicos se miraron.

-NO HEMOS IDO POR ZECH!!!- gritaron a coro mientras salían corriendo por el hermano de Relena.

-Jejeje.. ahora si Maxwell.. me las vas a pagar- mascullaba por lo bajo Wufei mientras veía como era perseguido por Relena...

-Yaaaa..... dejaaameee.. eeeeeeeeeeen paaaaaaaz... y ponte a hacer mas ejercicio...- Duo ya no podía correr ni un centímetro mas.. al parecer el cuerpo de Relena no era tan resistente como el suyo propio, por lo que decidió que el lugar mas seguro para el era la recamara de su koi, así que entro y la cerro en sus meras narices (o en las de Relena dada la situación).

Suspiro aliviado de que ya no tenia que correr mas, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con que toda la recamara estaba llena de las plumas de una de las almohadas, y a Heero quien ese había quedado dormido cuando aun trabajaba en la pc.. supuso que el chico no había descansado bien dado todo lo sucedido.

Se acerco a colocarle una manta y acaricio la cabeza de Heero –me haces falta..- susurro en voz bajita.

-Tu eres el que no quieres que te toque.. pero si puedes tocar a Wufei..¿verdad?- le contesto Heero quien había despertado en cuanto sintió entrar a Duo a la habitación.

-Ni fui yo.. fue el cuerpo de Relena...-

-Para mi si fuiste tu!!.. Duo... tu eres tu estés en el cuerpo de quien sea.. me enamore de ti por tu personalidad ya te lo dije.. me hubiera enamorado igual de ti si hubieses sido una chica, un niño, un perro o una planta....- dijo algo desesperado y enojado Heero para que Duo entendiera que para el no había cambiado nada y lo necesitaba igual.

Duo parpadeo un par de veces analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. –genial... me dijiste que si te hubiera gustado que fuera chica, y que además eres pedofilo, zoofilico- dijo contando con los dedos -y ni quiero saber como se llama que te guste hacerlo con una planta...- dijo moviendo los brazos en negativa.

-Eso no fue lo que yo dije- dijo Heero con una gran gota en su cabeza, después suspiro -¿qué vas a hacer en el peor de los escenarios, Duo?-

-Eh?.-

-Si.. si nunca vuelves a la normalidad... lo nuestro va acabar?-

-NO!- grito desesperado ante la sola idea de dejar a Heero.

-¿Entonces?...-

-yo.. no lo sé- admitió bajando la cabeza –supongo... que si... esto es permanente.. debo aceptarlo... pero... no quiero- dijo con sus ojos llorosos... Heero se acerco a el y acaricio el cabello rubio.

-calma.. yo solo te quiero hacer ver que no ha cambiado nada.. te sigo amando luzcas como luzcas...- dijo escogiendo esta vez mejor las palabras.

-¿Por que precisamente tenia que ser con Relena.?... si hubiera sido otra chica con la que cambie de cuerpo no me molestaría tanto el hecho.. y suéltame que la estas tocando a ella!!!- dijo quitándose a Heero de un empujón.

Heero solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza.... seria difícil hacer entender a Duo su forma de ver aquella situación...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

_En una cabaña adentrada en el profundo bosque._

Una viejecita sonreía mientras que en sus manos sostenía un objeto–vaya Orión.. así que estaba vez si te equivocaste... tenemos que encontrar a esas pobres almas... quien pensaría que un talismán que tiene la edad del mismísimo mundo se llegaría a equivocar, jijijiji- sonrió la anciana mientras colocaba el extraño objeto de nueva cuenta sobre el cojín.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Jejeje... bueno.. al parecer la musa de este fic volvió antes de lo esperado (ejem.. bueno.. se me fue medio año la inspiración n.nU....) ya no lo dejare tan descuidado.. no se preocupen.... terminare cada uno de los fics que he hecho.. lo juro por el amor que le tengo a Duo Maxwel!!! o.ó.

¿quién es esa anciana?... ok no creo que no lo sepan xD... no.. cierto no lo saben por que es un personaje inventado.. pero ya han de saber que hace en esta historia.. y no.. no es una bruja n.nU,

Bueno.. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!

P.D: lo prometido es deuda.. una pagina mas largo que el capitulo anterior.. me siento J.K Rowling xD.

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Matta ne!!!


	5. Dos deseos entre mil

**Capitulo 5: "Dos deseos entre mil"**

Duo bajo a la sala, no quería discutir mas el asunto de "que pasara si no vuelve todo a la normalidad", la verdad el solo pensarlo le hacían sentir una desesperación que no podía lidiar con ella.

Al bajar no vio a Relena por ninguna parte, no era que la extrañara en verdad.. si no que... se le hacia raro, no fuera estar planeando otros de sus maléficos planes. Puede ahora, mi querido lector, imaginarse la escena que paso por la cabeza de Duo al pensar eso: Relena totalmente vestida de negro, con la cara pintada de verde y una nariz extrañamente larga y fea adornada por una verruga que a su vez estaba adornada por un único pelo, además el conjunto cerraba con broche de oro un sombrero también negro, y para rematar la escena Relena enfrente de un caldero negro que echaba humo. Sacudió la cabeza, eso que se imagino era prácticamente imposible, primero por que el ahora tenia el cuerpo de Relena, segundo...por mucho que le dijera "bruja" y derivados a la chica dudaba de que esta realmente supiera hacer algún hechizo...

Se metió a la cocina a buscar algo para picar, extrañamente tenia un antojo irresistible por algo salado, se alegro al ver un plato de unas deliciosas, grasientas y saladitas papas fritas (n/a: no se asusten, no es antojo de embarazo, es solo que la autora tiene antojo de eso xD).

Así que las metió en el horno de microondas, mientras esperaba a que se calentaran las dichosas papitas, entro Wufei a la cocina. El chico en el cuerpo de Relena sonrió algo nervioso... ¿Wufei ya estaría informado del extraño cambio de cuerpos, si era así, era chico muerto... sin duda.

Hola...- cuando escucho el tono sexy de la voz de Wufei, Duo-R abrió los ojos y apretó los labios para evitar que saliera una risa de ellos... ¿qué estaba haciendo Wufei?.

Ejem... hola...- contesto haciendo gala de su poco autocontrol para no reír.

Estuve pensando- le dijo Wufei mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador en una pose también sexy, digamos que si Duo fuera otra chica (bueno.. una chica "verdadera") sí caería rendida a los pies de Wufei, pero bueno, al conocer al chico todo eso le daba nada mas que risa.

¿Ah si?.. ¿y en que?- a la pierna de Duo le comenzó a dar un tic...

Pues en lo que me dijiste hace rato.. ¿o que? ¿ya se te olvido?- se acerco a el, y le tomo por la cintura-.

Aaaah si... bueno veras...- le iba a explicar Duo-R, pero los labios de Wufei lo callaron... Duo lo iba a aventar pero las manos de Wufei tomaron sus muñecas. –no dijiste que me amabas.?- le pregunto mientras la acostaba.. digo.. lo acostaba en el piso.

¿Saben como se siente cuando una broma se sale de control y te dan ganas de reírte por la impotencia de que sabes que no puedes cambiar nada?... bueno.. así se estaba sintiendo Duo... y lo peor es que no se podía quitar de encima a Wufei por las pocas fuerzas que poseía ahora con ese cuerpo.

Pero realmente no estaba asustado, hasta que sintió la mano de Wufei recorrer la pierna, justo estaba llegando el chino a su muslo cuando le dio un manotazo (o diría puñetazo). –Oye!...-

¿qué no dijiste que me amabas?-

Es que.. yo.. Wufei...- pero callo, o mejor dicho fue callado por Wufei.

Entonces no tiene nada de malo...- prosiguió, pero aunque usted no lo crea el microondas comenzó con ese chillido que da cuando ya termino el tiempo que le pusieron para calentar algo.

Mi comida esta lista... además.. no crees que este lugar es incomodo?- trato de sonreír Duo, quien ahora sí estaba asustado, no sabia si por los malos gustos que tenia Wufei (miren que quien tiene el estomago suficiente para besar a Relena, pensó él) o por que la mano de Wufei ya había levantado la falda amenazando con explorar "mas allá" de esos territorios.

No.. este lugar es perfecto...-

Ese maldito e incesante sonido del microondas ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, se levanto cerrando con un fuerte golpe la laptop y bajo para ver quien era el chistosito que no sacaba su comida del aparatejo ese para que dejara ese desesperante sonido, mas cuando abrió la puerta...

Waaaaaaaa!.. Heero ayúdame!- suplico Duo agradecido por todos los cielos que el ex-piloto 01 hubiera bajado justo en ese instante.

Mas Heero solo los miro, y después añadió –si van a hacer algo no hagan tanto ruido... y no ensucien mi cocina- y cerro la puerta corrediza de la misma.

HEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO ME VAN A VIOLAAAAAAAAAAAAR- escucho el grito de Duo, mas Heero se recargo en la puerta, había visto en la mirada que le lanzo Wufei que el chico algo traía entre manos... mas si al contar hasta diez este no se quitaba de encima de SU Duo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Shhh.. deja de gritar- le ordeno Wufei ahora el también tratando de esconder su risa... y es que Maxwell se estaba creyendo todo a la perfección.

Duo hizo cara de berrinche, por nada en el mundo quería experimentar como seria el sexo siendo mujer... bueno... tal vez alguna vez le había pasado por la cabeza esa interrogante ... ¡pero no quería averiguarlo con Wufei!... por lo que... y viendo que aunque lo aventara el peso del chico era demasiado, tomo la ultima y desesperada medida. –a una dama se le respetaaaaaaaaa!- grito al tiempo que daba un puntapié con muy buena puntería, jo, si sabia él cual era el punto débil de cualquier hombre.. y no, mis queridos lectores, no es el estomago, es algo unos centímetros mas abajo...

Wufei se rodó en le piso aullando del dolor, Duo se levanto triunfante arreglándose el cabello –no que no me soltabas ca... nijo..- murmuro, pero entre los chillidos y recordadas de su progenitora para Duo, el chico en el cuerpo de chica alcanzo a escuchar que Wufei decía "maldito Maxwell..."

huh ¿Ya sabias?...-

Te.. juro.. que...-

Si ya sabias para que hiciste eso?...-

PARA DARTE UN ESCARMIENTO, SO TONTO!- exclamo Wufei aun tirado en el suelo y agarrándose cierta parte adolorida.

Eres malo.. mira que ya me estaba creyendo que iba a ser "violada" por un chino calenturiento- contesto Duo sobré actuando, pero.. bueno.. digamos que a Relena le gustaba llegar cuando menos era necesario... pues al decir esa frase la puerta trasera de la cocina fue abierta, entrando los chicos que habían ido por Zech y Relena los había acompañado... pero al escuchar estos últimos lo de "ser violada" no reaccionaron tan bien que digamos.

Que que le ibas a hacer a mi hermanita?- pregunto (grito) Zech poniéndose cada segundo mas rojo que nada de la ira..

Relena estaba horrorizada por el simple hecho de pensar que alguien le fuera hacer a su cuerpo algo como aquello, Heero abrió la otra puerta al escuchar todo el relajo que se estaba armando en su pequeña cocina.

Eh... ejem... y así termina el ensayo... gracias por ayudarme Wufei..- hablo con rapidez Duo inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió (¿ya les dije que Duo con la presión no da buenas excusas?)

Tardaron un tiempo en hacerle entender (creer) a Zech que todo aquello era una simple obra de teatro que su hermanita estaba tratando de planear, y tardo otro tanto en que Wufei hiciera creer a Relena que no le iba a hacer nada a su cuerpo y que solo quería asustar a Duo para darle una lección por embromarlo.

Y así, con un Heero resignado, un Wufei aun mas encanijado que nunca, un Trowa con un megaultradolor de cabeza, un Quatre preparado con un supermegabotiquin para aliviar el megaultradolor de su amado, un Zech emocionado por la pesca y cuidando a una "enfadada hermanita" de los pervertidos chinos y locos, y una Relena que... bueno realmente no se en que humor se encontraba Relena, pero supongo que enojada pues Heero no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso durante las tres horas de recorrido hacia el bosque.

¿Que como estaba Duo, pues digamos que el pobre se la pasaba mejor cuando lo mandaban a misiones en las que lo atrapaban, lo golpeaban y lo mandaban al calabozo mas frió sin comer... sí... toda aquella situación era cien mil veces peor que eso. Además de que los malestares de la menstruación estaban otra vez a flote... se quito como por décima vez el brazo de Zech de los hombros quien seguía armado de "protegerla" de Wufei.

Al llegar a la parte en que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acampar (a la orilla del lago), los chicos empezaron a descargar todo el equipaje, provisiones y demás cosas. Por supuesto también se encargaron de armar las tiendas de campaña.

El fuego ya estaba ardiendo en la fogata, que había sido preparada por Wufei quien aun seguía molesto con Duo, pero quien fue convencido por Quatre de que suficiente castigo para Duo era estar en el cuerpo de Relena, el chico comenzó a sentir un poco de lastima por el trenzado).

Duo después de armar su propia tienda de campaña y desenrollar la bolsa de dormir se sentó ahí, suspiro... ya... por favor... si había algún Dios que le quitara esa tortura... ¿el que había hecho en vidas pasadas para recibir semejante castigo?... ninguno...

Fue cuando a Zech se le ocurrió la megasuperfantastica idea de ir a nadar al lago, claro que Relena-D le hizo segunda a su hermano, pero cuando ya tenia puesto el traje de baño, Duo-R lo jalo de la jareta de este mismo.

¿a dónde?- pregunto mientras Quatre y Trowa alejaban lo mas que podían a Zech de Duo y Relena para evitar que se diera cuenta de nada, y Heero alejaba a Wufei del Duo y de su cuerpo.

Pues a nadar...-

Ya quisieras- contesto Duo con un ademán de "estas locas si crees que te voy a dejar ir".

Pero...-

Pero te sientas y te quedas, que por culpa de TU cuerpo no puedo ir a nadar yo también... así que hazme compañía...-

Y se sentaron ambos debajo de la sombra de un árbol aprovechando a este de recargadera, los dos veían hacia al lago a los chicos jugar con el agua sin decir alguna palabra, a decir verdad no tenían mucho de que platicar si no era para pelear, Heero salió para tomar una gaseosa de la hielera y miro de reojo al lugar donde estaban Duo y Relena.

Aunque ambos se esperaban que Heero hiciera un ademán de saludo (Relena se esperaba que saludaría a Duo, y este también se esperaba lo mismo) no lo hizo.

Fue cuando Relena inicio la platica -¿cómo... como le haces..? es tan frió... y aun así lo amas...- pregunto un tanto extrañada.

Duo sonrió .- es mas frió contigo pero aun así también te interesa ¿no?-

Relena solo asintió sin mirar a Duo –lo hace un tanto interesante... además se que el es..-

muy tierno... – completo Duo –se preocupa por mi... me soporta todas mis locuras.. y me tiene paciencia...- si... ese era su Heero... y cuanto lo extrañaba.

Lo amas.. y el te ama...- Relena recogió sus piernas abrazándolas –me di cuenta... de que sea como sea.. el tendrá tu amor... y yo me equivocaba, pues pensaba que era solamente pura atracción física la que sentía por ti... pero... aunque este en tu cuerpo y tu en el mío el sigue prefiriendo estar contigo...-

Oye... por que me dices eso?- pregunto Duo no entendiendo a Relena.

Por que te aviso que oficialmente dejo de estar interesada en Heero- anuncio como si fuera un proclamación real de sus tiempo de "reina".

A Duo casi se le salió la quijada cuando abrió la boca de la impresión –me lo repites.. me lo escribes y firmas, y me dejas grabarlo?- pregunto.

Ay que graciosito..- murmuro Relena sacándole la lengua..

Duo se rió con ganas –es que en verdad... eso es para la historia... mira que ya no tener a mi enemiga numero uno tras mi Heero...-

Si bueno...- Relena estiro las piernas y los brazos –ya me canse de eso... digo.. la esperanza muere al ultimo... pero en mi caso no había esperanza ¿cierto?- esta vez Relena si miro a Duo.

Este solo contesto –ay mas peces en el agua...-

Pero su platica fue interrumpida por Zech quien corrió hacia Duo-R, tomo en brazos al cuerpo de su hermana y se lo llevo corriendo al lago para lanzarla en el.

SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEE-

Herma...! – pero se corrigió de inmediato -Zech suéltala, no puede entrar al agua!- quiso advertirle pero demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Relena desapareció en el agua para aparecer a los pocos segundos en el... para desaparecer de nuevo.

Demonios! No sabe nadar!- grito Heero cuando noto que lo habían echado a la parte honda de lago, sin tardarse ni un segundo se zambullio también para sacarlo.

Pero si Relena es una excelente nadadora- se extraño Zech.

Es que ella no es Relena- contesto la verdadera Relena.

Que?...-

Es que...- comenzó Relena a contar todo lo que había pasado desde la noche pasada, cuando su hermano mayor termino de escuchar todo, grito un gran y sonoro "¿QUÉ?" que resonó por todo el bosque y hasta algunos campistas mas confundieron con el rugir de un oso.

Fue en ese instante cuando Heero salió a flote sosteniendo en brazos a Duo quien tosía para sacar todo el agua que seguramente se había tragado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zech miraba el fuego que crepitaba en la fogata, con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca, parecía no reaccionar...

Oye..- lo pico Duo para ver si este le hacia caso pero nada.

Hermano-.le jalo y le hablo en la oreja Relena pero tampoco.

Déjenlo.. a todos nos costo digerir la noticia...- murmuro Wufei.

Además necesitamos mas leña- añadió Trowa quien parecía el mas calmado ante la situación, y bueno.. como no iba a estar animado si se había tomado medio frasco de aspirinas con una refresco de cola de un litro... andaba bien "happy",(n/a: o.oU así cualquiera estaba calmado.)

Yo voy por ella..-contesto Heero al comentario de Trowa, levantándose y tras sacudirse el jean camino para entrar al bosque.

Yo voy contigo!- dijo Duo, ya estaba un poco mas animado, es decir, si Relena ya había renunciado a Heero oficialmente, entonces tal vez ¡solo tal vez! Estaría bien que tocara a Heero, aunque fuera un poquititito, note mi lector en que Duo aun seguía dudoso de que si podía tocar a Heero teniendo aun el cuerpo de Relena.

Yo también voy- se incluyo Relena mientras agregaba –no quiero estar cuando vuelva en si- y señalo a Zech quien aun seguía como zombi, bien ido.

"Habrá renunciado a Heero, pero sigue siendo un mal tercio"- pensó Duo, el esperaba estar un ratito a solas con Heero, es decir... aunque sea para platicar a gusto.

Ya llevaban unos quince minutos caminando cuando un sonido de alguien seguirlos los hizo a los tres ponerse en guardia.

¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Relena-D.

De seguro es solo un animal- contesto como si nada Heero mientras recogía otra rama.

Pues eso esta peor!.. preferiría encontrarme un fantasma a un animal.. sobre todo por que no traemos con que defendernos!- objeto Duo-R.

Yo traigo mi...- contesto Heero palpándose detrás del cinturón para encontrar la funda del arma vacía –mágnum...-

Los arbustos se movieron, e inconscientemente Duo y Relena se abrazaron a Heero colocándose a este de escudo. - ¬¬ no que me quieren mucho...- murmuro Heero.

Cuando de los arbustos salió un enorme oso... bueno al entrar a ese parque les habían advertido que habían osos pero que estos estaban comúnmente en la espesura del bosque... bueno... Heero nunca mas confiaría en un policía que llevara pantaloncillos cortos.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron Relena y Duo ante el oso, Heero se estremeció no por el oso en si, si no por que aquel par le habían gritado en plena oreja.

Cállense y no se muevan... si no hacen nada, el oso tampoco...- les ordeno Heero.

Si claro Heero... nos hacemos los muertos y el oso es capaz de matarnos de a de veras- le contesto Relena-D.

No seria mejor... correr!- grito Duo cuando se fijo que el oso se abalanzaba sobre los tres, tomo de las muñecas a Heero y Relena y pensó "patitas para que las quiero"

Cuando Duo los dejo de jalar ya estaban aun mas adentrados en el bosque.

Genial Duo.. hiciste que nos perdiéramos...- le hizo ver lo obvio Relena.

Pues... no es que estemos perdido precisamente- observo Heero, -si no que si nos alejo bastante del campamento y ya mero oscurecerá...-

Si.. yo que culpa tengo de que se nos haya aparecido un oso!- se defendió el chico.

Aaay no...- musito Relena mientras los ojos violetas miraban alrededor (recuerden que tiene el lindo cuerpo de mi Duito).

¿Ahora que?-

Que en la película esa de la bruja de Blair los chicos también se pierden...-

Las brujas no existen- objeto Heero.

Ejem... y hablando de las casualidades de esa película- señalo Duo hacia delante mientras el se colocaba tras Heero, Relena y el miraron hacia donde Duo había señalado encontrándose con una cabaña.

Heero frunció el entrecejo –es raro.. se supone que la única cabaña aquí, es la del guardabosque-

¿Quieren que nos salga la bruja o ya nos vamos?- pregunto Relena evidentemente asustada.

Voto por lo ultimo.- dijo Duo mientras seguía poniendo de escudo humano a Heero.

¿Como nos va a salir una bru..?.- contesto Heero algo molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se topaba con una ancianita que era evidente que eran muchos los años habían pasado en ella por su múltiples arrugas y su larga cabellera blanca. –...ja.- completo mientras su rostro mostraba lo consternado que estaba al toparse con una persona que no escucho siquiera acercarse a ellos a sus espaldas, y miren que Heero tenia buen oído.

Los estaba esperando- murmuro con una sonrisa la anciana mujer.

Mas solo le contesto a la ancianita el grito de tres jóvenes (lo que hace la sugestión: hasta Heero grito xD).

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritaron a coro y a todo pulmón los chicos.

Oh vamos no se asusten... es decir no estoy tan fea n.nU- les calmo la anciana. –y si me hacen el favor de seguirme- les indico el camino hacia la cabaña.

El dolor que le provocaba las uñas de Duo y Relena siendo clavadas en sus antebrazos lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de una película que había sido solo eso: una película.

Suspirando siguió a la anciana, era lo mejor dado que el sol ya se había puesto y ahora reinaba la oscuridad, con suerte les prestaría unas lámparas para regresara al campamento.

Quince minutos después se encontraban sentados ante la mesa con una taza de café humeante frente ellos.

Antes que nada me disculpo por haberlos asustado, pero en verdad los esperaba- dijo la anciana mientras iba a una habitación contigua y volvía con un pequeño almohadón y sobre este un medallón de color dorado con extrañas inscripciones en el.

Heero la miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿cómo que nos esperaba?-

Si... verán... es que Orión los quería ver...-

¿Quién?-

Pero antes de que la anciana abriera la boca para contestarle a Heero, el medallón comenzó a brillar y de este salió como si fuera un holograma un pequeño niño de no mas doce años con el cabello violáceo claro corto y ojos del mismo color, vestido con unas extrañas ropas todas color blanco.

Ya dejen de pellizcarme par de miedosos!- les grito Heero cuando como respuesta a todo eso Duo y Relena (quien no se habían separado cada uno de un lado) le hundieron aun mas las uñas. Bueno, había un punto a favor de eso, Duo se le había acercado en los últimos cinco minutos mas de lo que había querido acercarse desde que todo aquello había comenzado, aunque esa no era precisamente la manera en como quería que Duo se le acercara.

Yo soy Orión, y realmente les pido disculpas... pero es que... no sabia que concederles ese deseo les causaría tantos problemas- se dirigió a Duo y Relena mientras hacia una reverencia.

¿Deseo? ¿cuál deseo?- preguntaron a la vez los dos.

Pues... cada mil años es mi deber conceder un deseo a dos personas, y estos deseos deben de estar conectados por un factor común.. en este caso ese factor fue este chico- el niño señalo a Heero.

Ves que si había sido brujería?- le dijo Duo-R a Heero.

Si, pero no fui yo, verdad?- comento Relena-D.

Si bueno... pero es que uno se va por tu finta de bruja.- le contesto Duo.

¿No que ya habíamos hecho las paces?-

Ah si... se me olvida, la costumbre, la costumbre...-

¿Por qué yo fui el factor en común de esos deseos?- pregunto Heero al niño, ignorando la platica de Duo y Relena, si ellos no estaban interesados en saber como se había formado aquel lió, el si lo estaba.

Bueno, ella deseaba estar contigo... y el deseaba poder darte una familia...- señalo, Duo-R se puso muy rojo.

YO NO DESEABA ESO!...- y la verdad ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Si, tal vez conscientemente no sabias que lo deseabas, pero inconscientemente te culpabas por que nunca podrían ser una familia completa...- le explico Orión.

Y a ti se te hizo fácil que intercambiando los papeles...- para Heero todo aquello lograba tener una extraña lógica.

Los dos cumplirían sus deseos.. pero resulta que cuando lo hice los deseos de ambos cambiaron al segundo!... bueno al menos el del chico cambio, el de la chica solo cambio hace unas cuantas horas-

Puedes arreglar todo esto?- pregunto Heero cruzando los brazos aprovechando para sobarse las partes que le habían dejado adoloridas Duo y Relena.

Claro, claro, por eso los conduje hasta aquí-

Adivino... el oso era amigo tuyo- dijo en tono sarcástico Duo.

Sí- contesto sonriendo el niño.

Entonces... ¿cuando nos volverás a la normalidad.?- pregunto ansiosa Relena.

Oh... pronto- sonrió y entonces de su cuerpo salió una luz blanca centelleante que obligo a los chicos a cerrar los ojos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrió los ojos le dolía un montón la cabeza, parpadeo un par de veces para que su vista dejara de ser borrosa y se quito de encima de los ojos un mechón castaño que le estorbaba... un momento... ¿castaño? Tomo el cabello y lo miro por largo tiempo... era... era su cabellito! Se palpo el pecho buscando algo que no debería estar ahí, y nada.. no había ninguna protuberancia, (y para beneplácito de esta autora que escribió este párrafo en primera persona) también se levanto y jalando el elástico del pantalón deportivo junto al de la ropa interior comprobó que todo seguía ahí... todo estaba igual que antes! Él.. Él volvía a ser.. Él!.

Los otros dos chicos despertaron, Relena tan sorprendida como cuando el mismo había despertado, la chica sonrió evidentemente contenta y aliviada de tener su propio cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

Estaban en un claro del bosque rodeados simplemente por árboles y arriba las estrellas, recordaban que habían corrido por que los perseguía un oso, pero después de eso ¿qué había pasado?

¿Están bien?- pregunto Heero al levantarse y observar que la chica rubia y su trenzado seguían en el suelo mirándose uno al otro.

Duo no noto a Heero hasta que este hablo, lo miro y sonrió como no lo había hecho hacia mucho, sonrió casi como cuando Heero le pidió que vivieran juntos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de Heero.

Heero, ya soy yo!- anuncio mientras le besaba la mejilla.

¿Eh?- Heero no tuvo que analizar mucho para creer eso, pues la manera tan espontánea y la forma que Duo y solo el tenia al hablar se lo confirmaron, le vio a los ojos y vio en ellos la chispa de sensualidad, inocencia y alegría que solo Duo poseía... si ese era su Duo, y claro que no se aguanto las ganas de darle un beso.

Unas luces se acercaban a ellos, eran las luces de las lámparas de los chicos que habían salido a buscarlos pues ya se habían tardado demasiado, cuando estas llegaron hasta ellos el beso de esos dos aun no terminaba. Relena ya hasta se había puesto a buscar las constelaciones para no ver a esos dos prácticamente comerse con ese beso.

Ves? Heero si sucumbió a la tentación del cuerpo de Duo...- le comento Trowa a Quatre al ver a Heero besar a Duo quien creían que todavía era Relena.

Lo veo y no lo creo o.o- contesto Quatre, aunque... algo andaba mal, por que si Heero estaba besando a Relena-D, Duo-R estaba tan tranquilo?

Chicos, ya soy yo n.n!- anuncio Duo separándose del beso.

Entonces... pero como...- pregunto Quatre señalándolos a ambos.

Ni idea...- contesto Relena –pero supongo que todo esta bien por ahora... mi hermano sigue en shock?-

Si, Wufei se quedo a cuidarlo n.n-

Relena suspiro –bueno vamos... creo que verme ya normal lo traerá de regreso- le dijo a Quatre, pero cuando ya Trowa se giraba para seguir a Quatre y Relena, Heero lo tomo del brazo. -¿me prestas la lámpara?.. nosotros iremos mas al rato- dijo el chico ojiazul con una sonrisa demasiado perversa y pervertida... ah no esperen... lo ultimo no.. pero si supieran lo que esta pensando...

Trowa solo suspiro mientras movía la cabeza y decía –no quiero saber...- y le entregaba la lámpara, corrió para alcanzar a los otros dos que ya habían caminado buen trecho.

Huh...¿ y que haremos en medio del bos...?- apenas Duo había preguntado cuando Heero se abalanzó hacia el, ahora si comiéndoselo a besos. –Hee... Heero...- reacciono Duo dejándose hacer, se fueron acostando, y como único testigo de esa noche tuvieron a la luna y las estrellas, y como estaba tan pero tan oscuro por que Heero apago la lámpara esta autora no pudo ver que hacían por lo tanto tampoco puedo narrarlo, aunque si puedo decir que por los soniditos (o gemiditos diría xD) se la estaban pasando en grande.

OWARI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **No me puedo creer que por fin termine este fic nOn, wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee, una responsabilidad menos –Kary hace el baile de la victoria-

Espero les haya gustado, y agradezco de antemano todos sus reviews, que créanme leo y me gustaría contestar, pero tengo entendido que uno de los problemas de los fics que han sido borrados (aparte de que hay un graciosito que denuncia fics para que los quiten) es eso, de contestar los reviews, pues según esto eso es hacer contacto con el lector y no se que mas guarradas de los directivos de esta pagina.

Por lo que, entre las dudas de si es solo un rumor o no, me abstengo de contestar reviews, pero ustedes saben que sin su apoyo no hubiera seguido... un review es un empujoncito a esta escritora para seguir escribiendo.

¿Por qué escribí esto? Por una chica que me decía que por que no contestaba los reviews que me dejaban, y aquí le digo la razón (aunque eso me lo dejo en otro fic nnU no sé si leerá este), pero créanme enserio que esos reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y no abandonar un fic... es decir.. aunque me tarde seis meses mas de los debidos en acabar este fic lo hice, y prometo no dejar ninguno al hay se va, terminare todos y cada uno de los que me faltan.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC.

Deje reviews, los últimos que le dejaran a este fic u.u.

Matta ne!


	6. BONUS

**BONUS: Deseo cumplido... un momento ¡¿ quién pidió ese deseo !**

Habían regresado del campamento dos días después, a los chicos les asustaba ver que ahora Relena y Duo se llevaban bien pero bueno, a lo mejor era otra cosa a la cual tenían que acostumbrarse.

Después de que Trowa y Quatre los dejaron en su casa a Heero le pareció estar en la gloria al escuchar el silencio de esta, silencio que fue roto a los cinco segundo por su koi.

– Aaah ya extrañaba mi casita- dijo alegremente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y se quitaba los zapatos tenis para así estar más cómodo en el sillón.

– Hnn... – contesto Heero sentándose junto a Duo e imitando en quitarse el calzado, ciertamente era un alivio para ambos estar en el calor del hogar, ya todo normal y lo más importante los dos juntos. Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su hermoso koi para después dejar descansar la cabeza en el pecho de este.

A Duo sinceramente le extraño ese gesto tan tierno de parte de Heero, pero claro que no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este mientras prendía el televisor, así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Heero una vez mas sorprendió a su koi cuando traviesamente comenzó a masajear aquella partecita (n/K: Bueno... ni tan "partecita" o.o... –Kary pone cara de perver-) de Duo por sobre el pantalón.

–¿Heero?- pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad Duo –¿qué haces?-

–¿Tu que crees?- le contesto sin dejar la tarea de acariciar sobre la ropa, levantándose solo lo suficiente para atrapar con sus labios los de su hermosa pareja, es que, aunque solo hubieran sido dos días los que había tenido que soportar el suplicio de no besarlo le había parecido casi dos mil años.

Mientras Duo dejaba a Heero seguir dando aquella tan placidas caricias sobre su miembro que comenzaba a despertar, llevo su cara hacia al cuello del chico, besándolo lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano llevaba su mano dentro de la playera de Heero acariciando la espalda desnuda. (n/K: Santa Catarina... ayúdame con este lemmon o.o) (n/D: ¿Quién es santa Catarina?)(n/K: Ni idea... pero santa Cachucha nunca me hace caso o.o) (n/D: u.uU ¿Para qué pregunte?)

Mas los besos en el cuello de Heero tuvieron que ser interrumpidos cuando este de improviso bajo su cabeza, las manos del soldado perfecto, habían también ido a viajar por dentro de la sudadera del chico bonito, acariciando con soltura la piel desnuda, para ir levantando poco a poco la prenda dejando a sus labios tomar el lugar de sus manos y ser ellos los que acariciaran el abdomen de Duo, subiendo con sus cálidos besos a medida que la prenda desaparecía. Duo estaba semi-recostado en el sofá, pues Heero se había prácticamente tumbado sobre él, entrelazando sus piernas para quedar en una mejor posición.

Lentamente la sudadera salió de su cuerpo, dejando el torso desnudo y a merced de las manos de Heero que viajaban por todo el abdomen, recorriéndolo con deleite y suavidad, sus labios recorrían el camino de su cuello subiendo hacia su oreja, la cual atrapo cuidadosamente con sus dientes dándole un pequeño mordisco, solo rozando sin hacerle daño.

Mas Duo no perdía el tiempo, pues aprovecho cuando Heero se sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas para en un rápido y complicado movimiento, pues era más difícil al no ver lo que hacia, desato el cinturón de Heero para quitárselo, desabotono el pantalón mas no tuvo tiempo de bajar el zipper pues Heero atrapo sus muñecas con sus manos.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente y sonriendo le indico a Duo que aun no era turno de que él participara en aquel juego, subió las manos de Duo por sobre su cabeza aun sujetándola con una mano y con la que quedo libre bajaba el pantalón deportivo, era una suerte que a su precioso koi le encantara usar esos pantalones tan prácticos.

El pantalón quedo fuera de las piernas de Duo al igual que su ropa interior quedando ambas prendas en el suelo junto a las otras que ya habían volado del cuerpo de sus respectivos dueños.

Duo aun continuaba con las manos sobre su cabeza, sus labios apresados salvajemente por los de su koi, y su miembro también atrapado en la suave pero firme caricia de Heero, quien lo masturbaba con un ritmo que se aceleraba y bajaba en cuanto le escuchaba dar cualquier gemido, sin duda Heero se estaba divirtiendo con ese jueguito de ver hasta que punto lo excitaba. La mano de Heero fue remplazada, y Duo pudo sentir, aun por encima del pantalón que Heero aun portaba la propia hombría del chico, rozando la suya, masturbándose ambos a la vez.

Pero ya este juego había llegado demasiado lejos... si Heero quería jugar debía de atenerse a las consecuencias... digamos que por el placer que ahora recorría su cuerpo Heero había aflojado un poco el agarre de sus muñecas por lo cual pudo liberarse fácilmente, y en un movimiento rápido y felino en los que él tenia suficiente practica ahora fue él quien quedo sobre Heero.

Entre jadeos por la excitación y por el giro inesperado que había hecho, Heero miro a su koi, quien ahora era él quien traía una sonrisa que prácticamente se podría traducir como "la vamos a pasar genial".

Heero era el único que conservaba el pantalón, y Duo se debía de encargar de poner a ambos en la misma situación. Mas tenia solo un pequeño inconveniente, para quitárselo debía primero quitarse de encima de Heero, mas si hacia eso le daría la ventaja nuevamente al soldado perfecto, pero tampoco podía bajar el zipper y el pantalón con una sola mano... así que, sentándose sobre el pecho de Heero podía seguir dominando al chico y quitar el pantalón todo a la vez.

Mas no se dio cuenta de que había dejado cierta parte de su cuerpo a la vista y antojo de su koi, quien precisamente en ese momento no era ningún santo que digamos, y aunque ayudo un poco a Duo a sacarse el pantalón y ropa interior, no aguanto la tentación, Heero masajeo las nalgas de chico bonito haciendo que este se sobresaltara por el nuevo y aun más inesperado movimiento de Heero, mas este no desaprovecho la nueva oportunidad y levantándose atrapo con ambas manos el torso de Duo rodeándolo desde atrás, para después sentarlo sobre el.

Duo soltó un gemido que se entremezclo con el grito de sorpresa cuando sintió el miembro ya totalmente rígido de Heero rozar sus nalgas. Y aunque en verdad fue tentador haber penetrado a Duo en ese momento no lo hizo, no había dilatado la entrada de Duo y si hubiera hecho eso habría lastimado a su koi, cosa que no quería, en ese juego solo se trataba de ver cual era el limite del placer... para ambos, y el dolor quedaba descartado.

Su lengua recorrió desde el hombro hasta el cuello de Duo, llevándose impregnado el sabor de la piel de su koi, con una mano atrapo una de las tetillas apretándolas no muy fuerte. La otra volvió a la tarea olvidada de masturbar a Duo, quien al sentir de nuevo el contacto de la mano de Heero envolver su miembro hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Heero chocar contra el costado de su rostro, sus dedos se enredaron en el fino cabello de este.

Inconscientemente su cadera comenzó a moverse para sentir aun más la hombría de Heero rozar con sus nalgas... y bien... Heero ya no podía... lo aceptaba.. él había perdido en aquel juego... deseaba como un loco poseer aquel cuerpo que se balanceaba en un delicioso vaivén sobre él. Metió dos dedos a la boca de este, mojándolos con su propia saliva, Duo sonrió... sabía que con ese gesto Heero le indicaba que él había sido el ganador, y sospechaba que estaba próximo a recibir su premio.

Empujo suavemente la espalda de Duo colocándolo a gatas, llevando los dedos que aun seguían húmedos por la saliva hacia la entrada, le primero entro con algo dificultad, moviéndolo en círculos para acostumbrar a la estrecha entrada... el segundo dedo ya fácilmente, Heero metió un tercero... para después reemplazar los dígitos por su propio miembro que palpitante pedía un alivio inmediato.

Duo dio un respingo cuando sintió entrar a Heero de una sola estocada, un gemido de placer mezclado con uno de dolor escapo de su garganta... Heero lo tomo por la cintura, mientras el chico bonito procuraba mantener la mejor postura, su cara recostada en el sillón... sus caderas levantadas, y Heero aun masturbándolo, su cuerpo hervía... los cuerpos de ambos ya estaban empapados por el sudor...

Heero embestía con fuerza y pasión... ahora ya ninguno de los dos se evitaba el gemir libremente, gemidos que llenaron rápidamente la pequeña sala e inclusive opacaban el sonido de la televisión aun prendida...

El movimiento por parte de Heero se hizo más rápido... indicando que su llegada al clímax estaba próxima... Duo ya no podía... y un liquido espeso lleno la mano con la que Heero lo masturbaba, mano que viajo hasta sus labios para probar del mangar de su koi.

Fue un ultimo movimiento de cadera, y la semilla de Heero lleno por completo el interior de Duo... ahora con el chico bonito totalmente recostaba sobre el sofá, y Heero aun arriba de él... recuperando el aliento... pero no queriendo desembriagarse del aroma de Duo... se acostó en el sofá de lado abrazándolo aun por la espalda, tomando un mechón del lacio cabello de Duo, para acariciarlo... hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de este inundándose de su aroma..

(n/K: O.O Duo! Duo! Reacciona! –Kary esta echándole aire a Duo quien esta con una hemorragia en el suelo) (n/D: ay santa Cachucha... –murmura el chico aun en el piso- ) (n/K: ooh, no te digo que santa Cachucha nunca me hace caso o.oU) (Duo se fija con que le esta echando aire Kary –O.O esos son los choninos de Heero!) (n/K: hoe? o.o...-mira lo que trae en la mano- pos estaban tirados...) (n/D: trae pa´ca –le dice arrebatándoselos y todo sonrojado.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres semanas después de aquella bienvenida a casa tan especial por parte de los dos...

–Ya deja de comer eso.. te va a doler el estomago...- murmuró Heero mientras veía a Duo comerse el quinto plato de ese menjurje tan extraño que había preparado hace rato.

–Pero si tenia antojo de comer melón con miel, requesón y aceitunas... - murmuro mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de lo anterior mencionado.

Heero trato de evitar querer vomitar llevándose las manos a la boca tapándosela... Dios... Duo cada vez tenia mas gustos extraños por la comida.

Mas Duo soltó el tenedor y dejo el plato a un lado mientras hacia cara de asco –quiero vomitar...- le dijo a Heero.

Te dije que te ibas a enfermar del estomago.- le dijo mientras lo vea salir corriendo al baño.

Heero solo suspiro y volvió a leer la revista que traía en las manos, desde hacia unos días Duo se la pasaba en el baño vomitando, y claro que como no iba a vomitar si se le ocurrían las más extrañas combinaciones para comer.. sin duda el haberse sentido mal toda la semana era lo que le producía tanto sueño y por eso parecía lirón últimamente...

Y como si le hubiera caído un rayo al cuerpo soltó la revista, abrió mucho los ojos y se levanto de un salto... no... no podía... ¡¿no podía, verdad, era imposible... pero... aun así... mejor estar seguros y salió de la casa para volver cinco minutos después.

¿Eh?- Duo parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender por que al abrir la puerta del baño para salir se había encontrado con Heero quien le tendía una pequeña cajita y lo veía con cara de ¿asustado?.

Hazla...- le dijo poniéndole la mencionada cajita en el pecho para que la agarrara.

Pero ¿para que?... es imposi...-

Tu hazla.. para estar seguros...-

Pero...-

Duo... después del inexplicable cambio de cuerpos que tuviste con Relena nada.. absolutamente nada me parece imposible- le dijo con voz seria.

Y así... después como de diez minutos ambos estaban mirando atentos que el relojito acabara de marcar el tiempo que era necesario esperar para esas mencionadas pruebas... ¿ah no les había dicho? Heero había salido a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

El reloj termino de marcar el tiempo especificado.. –ahora..- le indico Heero que mirara la barrita.

No quiero..- murmuro Duo con voz infantil y dándole la barrita.

Tu mismo dijiste que es imposible ¿no?-

Si.. pero después de tu argumento tan valido... – le explico Duo.

Heero agarro todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron, miro la barrita, para soltarla después –¡¡¡TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!- se pudo escuchar que ese grito resonó por toda la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A ver si entendí...- dijo Quatre.

Duo esta...- siguió Wufei.

¿embarazado?- completo Trowa.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se soltó llorando Duo.

¿Puedo preguntar como paso?- dijo Quatre, (n/K: jojojojo... líneas mas arriba detalle como paso xD) mas la mirada de Heero lo puso nervioso –bueno.. yo se como pasa.. pero es decir... el es hombre...- dijo todo sonrojado.

Yo tengo la teoría que estamos bajo una maldición gitana o algo...- dijo en tono sarcástico Heero.

Yo... no... quiero... ser... mamá... ni... me... he... casadooooooooooooooooo- decía entre las pausas para agarrar aire Duo para después seguir llorando.

Créeme Duo... ese no es el principal problema...- le dijo Trowa con cara de ternura al ver llorar así a Duo.

Si ya lo sé... voy a perder mi figuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

A Trowa le salió una gota en la cabeza al igual que los otros tres chicos –ese tampoco es el problema...-

Justo estaban en esa platica cuando el timbre sonó, y al abrir se encontraron con una Relena sonriente al lado de un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azul-cobalto. –hola chicos- saludo la muchacha entrando a la sala –les vine a presentar a mi prometido Hiroto...- el muchacho solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cabe mencionar que hasta a Duo se le olvido seguir con su llanto de madre soltera... digo... con su llanto al ver al prometido de Relena... vio a Heero y luego a Hiroto.. si no fuera por el pelo negro aquellos dos muchachos serian... igual un par de gotas de agua... así de parecidos.

Todos (incluyendo Heero) estaban con al boca abierta...

Relena.. ¿no te parece conocido.?- pregunto Duo señalando a Hiroto.

Si... lo note desde el inicio...- dijo la chica sonriendo. –es el vivo retrato de Brad Pitt... - y le dio un beso a la mejilla a su novio mientras los otros cincos chicos se les acentuaba la gota en su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueve meses después en un hospital patrocinado por Q-chan nacía una preciosa nena... y un Heero arrodillado le proponía matrimonio a un Duo que no sabia si iba o venia por la anestesia...

Tres meses después del nacimiento de la heredera Yuy Maxwell, a quien por cierto le pusieron Sayuri; Relena Peacecraft contraía nupcias con el joven empresario Hiroto Fujisaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En una cabaña en el bosque_

Una viejecita tenia una gota en su cabeza al enterarse de lo que había hecho Orión, el niño solo sonreía como si hubiera hecho una travesura... sin duda.. debía evitar que Orión escogiera los deseos... un niño-talismán ciertamente no conocía del sentido común...

**OWARI** (ora si xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora: Les diré la verdad de por que hice este bonus... uno... por que me quede con ganas de lemmon, y dos por que a mi hermanis Terry le encanta que estos niños se embaracen.. a mi casi no por eso solo lo puse como una mencionada... (jo.. si no se hubiera hecho otro fic... y eso ni soñarlo.. suficiente tengo con los otros tres que tengo escribiendo, además insisto.. me gusta leer de Duo o Heero embarazados.. mas no me gusta escribirlo o.oU)

Bien ya, oficialmente terminado... ni un capi mas, ni uno menos...

DEJEN REVIEWS

Matta ne!


End file.
